Siblings
by hannahginny
Summary: Siblings Puck and Santana Corcoran aren't happy that their loser of a sister is going to join them at McKinley High. They turn a blind eye to the taunts and the teasing so they can stay on top. Will Rachel help guide them in the right direction or will she stay a loser until after high school? Rated T for future Santana and Pucks potty mouth
1. Chapter 1

PUCK, SANTANA AND RACHEL CORCORAN

Ages:

Puck: 17 (Senior)

Santana: 16 (Junior)

Rachel: 14 (Freshman)

OOOooooOoOO

"NOAH GET YOUR BUTT DOWN HERE" Shelby yelled as she buttered her toast. It was early Monday morning in Lima Ohio and Shelby Corcoran was busy getting her 3 kids ready for their first day back at school over Summer Vacation (Or Vacay as Santana wad prone to calling it)

There was a loud thumping sound and then Noah Corcoran appeared with one of his legs in his pants and the other struggling to find the hole to get into the pants. "Sorry Mum" Noah grabbed the toast out of Shelby's hand and sat down to eat. Shelby glared at her 17 year old son and he at least had the decency to look ashamed before biting into it

Before Shelby could further discus her eldest sons rudeness, 14 year old Rachel bounded down the steps and into the kitchen fully dressed and very excited

"Your wearing THAT to school" Noah scoffed. Normally Shelby wouldn't let that slide but even she knew that Rachel's outfit was wrong

The girl sported a pink sweater with frills at the bottom and a kitten on the front and high waist jeans with frills on the bottom. She wore ankle socks and pink converse. She had a braid running down her back tied in mismatched bright elastics

Rachel rolled her eyes at her brother and opened the bottom drawer under the island in the middle of the kitchen. She pulled out a red bowl and a Cheerio's box and started to pour it

"Rachel sweetie, I think you should at least change your pants" Shelby commented as she opened the Newspaper "And where is your sister? SANTANA!"

"Not you too Mom" Rachel groaned as she took milk out of the fridge

"Honey-" Shelby was interrupted by a loud and obnoxious laugh coming from her 16 year old daughter

"You-Look-Ridiculous" Santana said through fits of laugher. Rachel huffed and sat down across from Noah at the Corcoran's wooden table "Your basically ASKING to be bullied. I mean you look awful. Like Aw-"

"Thank you Santana" Shelby and Rachel both said in the same annoyed and exasperated voice

"C'mon" Santana extended her hand to her younger sister "Let's get you some real clothes" Rachel rolled her eyes but let Santana lead her back upstairs

"Girls" Noah mumbled through mouthfuls of toast

"Ya their the problem" Shelby said as she put two new pieces of bread into the toaster


	2. Chapter 2

"Okay have a good day guys" Shelby said as she dropped her kids off in front of McKinley High. Noah could have driven there but he got his license taken away and even though he got it back last month Shelby wouldn't let him drive alone. They all waved good bye and entered the school. Noah waved goodbye to his sisters as soon as they entered the school and went to talk to some of the other Jocks

"Okay, ground rules" Santana said pulling Rachel into an empty classroom once Shelby left. Rachel pouted a little. She had hoped to use the extra time they had before class to actually FIND her classes but one look at Santana's face made her stop "You don't talk to me or Puck, yes not Noah but Puck, unless your life, our life or moms life is in danger. If you see us in the hallways don't wave and we might have to Slushie you a few times depending on your status on the social ladder" Rachel nodded like she understood when she readily didn't. Slushies? Social ladder? It was all Chinese to her "Got it? Great" Santana clapped hands twice and exited the room

Rachel tugged on her shirt (Santana had forced her to wear a turquoise top that apparently showed off her cleavage) and pants (Santana also made her change from pants to leggings. Literally. The Cheerio had pulled off Rachel's jeans and made her put on Leggings) and exited the room

As she made her way down McKinley High's hallway she started to feel self-conscious as she passed by older students who were reconnecting after the Summer Break. She stopped in front of Locker 104 and read the code on the paper she was handed at Freshman Orientation. Just as Rachel had finally succeeded at opening her locker (3rd times a charm right?) two jocks that she recognized from watching Noah's Football games (When she was younger she had been forced to sit through game after game with her family) walked towards her and she smiled at them. They had been over to her house multiple times and she was sure they recognized her

"Maybe they're going to show me around" Rachel thought as the Jocks approached her holding weird looking cups in their hands. "Big Gulp? What's that?" Rachel thought out loud. The girl next to her snorted and walked away. Rude much

"San look" Quinn said interrupting Santana's story of her Summer Vacation "The first Slushie of the year" Santana looked to where her Senior captain (Santana was the Junior Captain since she was a Junior) and saw Rachel standing there completely oblivious to what was going to happen

"Poor freshman" Sophomore Cindy Wendal (OC) said while Santana was debating the Pro's and Con's to stopping the Slushie. She looked up and Rachel made eye contact with her

"SPLAT" The Slushie hit Rachel in the face. The jocks laughed along with everyone else around Rachel and walked away. The face Rachel gave Santana resembled a wounded puppy but Santana just shook her head. Popularity, that could've easily been you she reminded her self and walked away with Quinn and Cindy without looking behind her


	3. Chapter 3

"And done" Kurt said throwing the paper towel in the trash. Kurt and Mercedes had witnessed the Slushie and had grabbed the petite girl INSTANTLY after Santana left. Rachel had vented to her two best friends since Elementary school while they helped clean her

"That's so mean of your sister" Mercedes said leaning against the sinks

"Caring more about Popularity then others, tsk" Kurt clicked his tongue. Rachel stayed silent

"It's not like her. When we were in Middle School she was so nice" Mercedes said as she twisted Rachel's hair into a braid. Rachel sighed. It was true. When Rachel, Kurt and Mercedes had been in elementary school, Santana and Noah were the perfect siblings. They would bake with the trio, drive them places, let them hang out in their room. The whole bit. But now Rachel felt like she didn't even know her siblings any more. Santana, the girl who used to cry when there was a thunderstorm now had an ice cold heart. It made Rachel sad just thinking about it

"How come I was the one they chose to Slushie? Santana said I looked good" Rachel asked once Mercedes was done braiding her hair. Kurt and Mercedes shared a look that made Rachel's heart lurch "What?!" She gripped the sides of her chair. She didn't exactly know why there were chairs in the bathroom, maybe so kids could clean up after getting slushied? That made her even more sick. She wondered how many Sushies she's receive

"Um" Kurt stammered

"The other dorks's siblings warned the jocks that if their little siblings got slushied, heads would roll" Mercedes said flatly. Rachel's jaws dropped "And my brother threatened to hurt anybody that even looked at me wrong" Mercedes brother was a senior and a football player like N-Puck, Rachel had to keep reminding herself it was Puck after growing up saying Noah

"Why couldn't THEY be my siblings. All my siblings said was bye, don't talk to them and that they may need to Slushie me" Rachel felt tears coming along. She looked up at the florescent lights and continuously blinked. Kurt pulled her into a hug "Is that why you weren't Slushied? Because of Finn?" Finn was Kurt's Football playing Stepbrother who was a Sophomore but had power like a Senior. He could make or break you. Kurt nodded and bit his lip nervously

"I'm sure he wouldn't mind if I asked him to do the same for you" He said wrapping his scarf around his hands

Rachel shook her head "It's just gonna be awkward at dinner tonight" She said. The bell rang and Rachel sprung up from the chair and grabbed her bag

"We better get going or I'll be late for Math" Rachel, Mercedes and Kurt exited the girls bathroom, ignoring the looks kids gave Kurt as he closed the door "What do you two have now?"

"French" Mercedes replied

"Spanish" Kurt said

"Well we all have Geography together so why don't we meet at the end of Geography and leave for lunch after that" Rachel offered. Kurt and Mercedes liked that idea and as the bell rang signaling the start of class Rachel felt her day becoming slightly better


	4. Chapter 4

"5-6-7-8" Quinn and Santana yelled as they ran the Cheerio's through cheer practice. Sue was sick for the week so that left Quinn and Santana in charge (But all changes of cheers and schedules went through Quinn since she was the senior captain). They were currently working on Cheer 36. Only 20 more to go Rachel though wistfully. She grew dreary as she watched Santana clap to the rhythm of the cheer

"LET'S GO TITANS LET'S GO" Santana clapped her hands to the beat of the cheer but stopped when she noticed a little girl sitting in the stands. A little girl who liked exactly like her sister. Quinn followed Santana's gaze and smirked at the little girl

"Keep practice going I'm going to have a little chat with the Freshie" Quinn smirked. Santana shook off her guilty feeling and started the cheer again watching Quinn and Rachel interact out of the corner of her eye.

"Wendy keep up" Santana snapped at a Sophomore. She glared at the said redhead and clapped her hands agains "A 5-6-7-8"

"Hey RuPaul" Quinn said as she leaned on the metal bar separating the bleachers from the field

"It's Rachel" Rachel replied, her heart beating fast. She wiped her clammy hands on her jeans. She had heard rumors about Quinn... and they weren't good ones

"Whatever. Why are you here?" Quinn said "Don't tell me YOUR thinking of trying out" She sneered

"My siblings have practice and my mom won't pick me up until their done" Rachel wouldn't make eye-contact with Quinn for the captain scared her

"Oh and who are your siblings" Quinn said raising a perfectly manicured eyebrow

"I can't say. They told me not to acknowledge them at school" Quinn snorted

"Can't imagine why" She said sarcastically and then threw her head back and laughed.

"You don't have to be mean about it" Rachel mumbled, still looking at the ground.

"Listen loser" Rachel made a noise to interrupt but Quinn held up her finger "My turn to talk. Now listen, this is a private practice so you're going to have to leave"

Rachel's jaw dropped "But practice is for another hour and my mom won't come until it's over"

"Sucks for you. Now I want you off my field in 4 minutes or I'll have you tossed in the dumpster faster then you can say sorry" Quinn snapped her fingers "Kappesh"

Rachel caught Santana's eye and glared at her "Kappesh". Rachel started to gather and things when Santana ran up to the duo.

"Santana your supposed to be leading the cheers" Quinn scolded

"Ya but I just wanted to let you know that Margret Foster (Sorry if this is your name) just insulted your cheers" Santana said not even glancing at Rachel

"Oh did she now" Quinn glared at Margret who was on the bottom of the pyramid the Cheerio's were now making "C'mon, I'm going to show you how to REALLY insult people" Quinn walked across the field, hands on hip, glaring at Margret

"Squirt did you say anything about us being related" Santana asked as she re-did her ponytail that had started falling out

"No and Squirt?" Rachel said sitting back down on the metal bleachers. Santana flung her now re-done pony tail over her shoulder and raised an eyebrow at her little sister

"Good and would you prefer munchin?" Santana asked smirking. She tilted her chin upwards and the sun beamed on her face making it seam like she was glowing. When Rachel was younger she thought her sister was an angel and now that comparison makes her laugh. However with the sun glowing on Santana now it reminded Rachel of the pre-high school Santana. The one who had water balloon fights in the backyard with Rachel and her friends, the one who would listen to Rachel sing for hours on end just to help her improve, the one who inspired Rachel to never give up. Now a devil has replaced that kind hearted, sweet, innocent girl and she was never going back. Rachel confirmed, high school has ruined her sister

"Squirt it is" Rachel said rolling her eyes like she didn't care but as she watched Santana skip back to the Cheerio's a part of her died


	5. Chapter 5

Dinner that night was silent. Rachel kept looking at Santana and Noah with hurt eyes as she ate her pasta while Santana and Noah were exchanging looks themselves. The tension in the air was as cool as the arctic and didn't help that Rachel came home with two new stains on her shirt, claiming she was painting. Mysteriously the sight of the stains angered Noah and he disappeared into his room until recently. 7:30 dinner was usually a fun event. Shelby sighed as she came to her conclusion. 3 moody teenagers in the same house...fun!

"So, how was school" Shelby asked Santana trying to break the silence. Santana scoped up a forkful of peas and chewed while she talked (Much to Rachel's disgust)

"Well we took in 5 new girls. There's these 2 Freshman girls named Sarah (OC) and Diana (OC) who I like. Their very spunky"

Rachel dropped her fork "Sarah Yelly (Sorry if this is your name) and Diana Pollin (Again, sorry if this is your name)?!"

"Ya" Santana took a sip of her coke

"Figures you'd like them" Rachel mumbled but Santana still heard her and slammed her drink onto the table splashing a little bit of the black liquid on the nice pink tablecloth

"Meaning" She asked raising an eyebrow. Noah looked from Santana and Rachel, confusion written on his face like a book. Shelby mirrored the same expression

"Who wants cake?" Shelby asked realizing that this conversation could take a wrong turn. Noah immediately followed Shelby out of the room and towards the kitchen (They were eating in the living room)

"You know those girls who I told you put eggs in my bag?" Santana nodded "And tripped me constantly and said when I sang that I sounded like a moose mating call"

"Yes" Santana said slowly not liking where this was going

"Those girls were Sarah and Diana. It figures you like them for they made my life a living hell and you now make my life a living hell so..." Rachel let the sentence hang in the air as soon as she saw Shelby and Noah re-enter the room with chocolate cake in hand

After dinner Santana grabbed her IPhone and went into her room. She immediately dialed Quinn's number

"Hey Q" Santana said "Ya it's me. Tomorrow I say we break in the Freshie's...Yup, Coach's take not prisoners plan...okay great...see ya" as Santana hung up the phone and plopped down on her bed she couldn't help but feel guilty but she didn't understand why


	6. Chapter 6

"C'mon Yelly pick it up" Santana yelled during morning practice. Rachel sighed as she sat down on the benches again. The school didn't open until 8:30 so she was stuck watching the Cherrio's run around the track in their too short skirts until then. Rachel checked her watch "7:25" it read. Quinn was sick today so Santana had to take over and for once Rachel was glad her sister was ruthless. It was entertaining to watch Sarah and Diana fall on their face with exhaustion

"YELLY YOU NEED TO PICK IT UP. MY SISTER COULD RUN FASTER THEN YOU AND SHE IS AS SMALL AS A LEPRECHAUN" Rachel smiled a bit (Ignoring the leprechaun dig) as Sarah panted past her but her smile quickly vanished when Sarah glared at her. Sarah had instantly recognized the girl who she had tortured for all of middle school

"DIANA YOU SUCK!" Santana yelled "SUICIDES FOR EVERYBODY THANKS TO POLLIN OVER HERE"

The girls groaned as they started to run up and down the opposing bleachers from Rachel. Rachel could have sworn she saw Santana wink at her. Was she making the Sarah and Diana's lives miserable because of her? Maybe the angelic Santana was making a small appearance

Rachel smiled as Diana slipped a little in the morning dew as she ran towards the bleachers

Today was turning out pretty well

OoOoOoOoOo

The morning was great but the afternoon...

Rachel sighed as she splashed her face with tap water before starting to access the damage the slushy Diana and Sarah threw at her did to her sweater. She could already see a stain right smack in the middle of the sweater. Leave Sarah and Diana to slushy her when Kurt and Mercedes were all the way on the other side of the school. Rachel shook her head as she wet some paper towel and started dabbing (Don't rub, that will only make the damage worse Kurt had told her) her pink sweater

Rachel heard the bathroom door open and close with it's loud squeak but she didn't look up from her sweatshirt. Suddenly she felt a hand in her shoulder and she excitedly looked up hoping it was Santana. Her heart fell to find that it was just Santana's Cherrio friend Brittany who was a Junior as well. Brittany often came over to the Corcoran's house for dinner and had almost weekly sleepovers with Santana. Brittany had known Rachel since she was 5 years old and 7 year old Santana had brought her home for a play date

"Hey little Corcoran" Brittany said with a wide smile "I brought you this" Brittany handed Rachel a tee-shirt. It was made with a really soft cashmere and was an off white colour

"Thanks Brittany" Rachel said entering one of the stalls to put it on. She could see Brittany's red and white sneakers under the door

"I think it's really mean of San and Puck to ignore you in school" Brittany said as Rachel took her top off. Rachel froze

"Y-Ya" Rachel agreed, her siblings were a touchy subject right now, sometimes they were nice and sometimes they were mean, MIXED SIGNALS PEOPLE HELLO! CHOOSE A PERSONALITY AND STICK WITH IT, IT'S CONFUSING!.

The top was even softer on. The ivy white top had a V-Neck and frilly bottom. It looked like a wedding dress in tee-shirt form. It was slightly big for Rachel but she didn't care. Rachel unlocked the door and walked towards the mirrors

"Thanks a million Britt" Rachel said hugging the Cheerio "I'll give it back to you after school"

"No need it's Santana's. She left it at my house on Saturday" Rachel smirked. Santana HATED it when Rachel borrowed her clothes. So if she started yelling at Rachel in school then the entire student body of McKinley would know that Santana and Rachel were related

The bell rang signaling the start of 6th period

"Bye little Corcoran" Brittany ruffled Rachel's hair and skipped out of the bathroom.

Rachel exited the room and passed Santana on the way to Math. She smirked as Santana stared a little too long at her teeshirt. Eventually the realization hit the Cheerio and her mouth fell wide open. Rachel had to bolt it to class after that to keep from laughing


	7. Chapter 7

"Give it" Santana said as soon as Rachel climbed into the back seat of Noah's car after school. Rachel looked at her in confusion, as did Noah

"Give what" Rachel asked innocently.

"The shirt. Give it to me. Now" Santana said meaning business as she climbed into the passenger seat. Noah just looked from one sister to the next, rolled his eyes and put the keys in the ignition

"What will I wear" Rachel said gripping onto the ivy white top

"I don't know and I don't care"

"Gosh Santana, when did you get so dirty" Nosh said smirking. This earned him a smack from Santana and a scoff from Rachel

"Brittany gave it to me to wear after I got slushied. You'll get it back at home" Rachel said bossily

"You got slushied again" Noah said looking at his sister behind him

"Eyes on the road" She ordered. Noah rolled his eyes but complied "And yes I did"

"Loser" Santana coughed. Rachel gave her the evil eye but inside it hurt her. Weren't they losers by association...maybe that's why they don't want to hang out with me Rachel thought. She hugged her stomach and closed her eyes, trying to keep the tears from falling

OOOooOOooO

"How was school" Shelby asked as ate cheese lasagna for dinner that night. Noah grumbled as he tried to eat and talk. "Swallow" Shelby ordered. Noah took a big swallow and stuck out his tongue showing he was done "Noah that was cute when you were 6 but not now. Santana how was school"

"Good" Santana said plainly

"It's school" Noah murmured

"I liked Cherrio practice this morning" Rachel said. Santana side glanced at her and Rachel smiled. Santana smiled back at her. Shelby and Noah looked at each other in confusion but Shelby didn't bring it up. Better then them fighting she told herself and she took her second helping of pasta from the pan on the stove

"Do you guys have a lot of homework?" Shelby asked sitting back down again

"I have an English assignment due in a week but that's it" Rachel said, pouring herself some Tropicana juice. Her hand shook as she poured for the container was full. Santana grabbed the container just as Rachel was about to spill

"Okay, how weak are you" Santana asked as she pour juice into her glass easily. Noah laughed

"Your a Cheerio, you practice every day. Wouldn't Couch Sylvester murder you if you didn't practice?" Rachel asked astonished. Santana went from borderline nice to mean and snarky in a second.

"Ya" Santana shrugged her shoulders "But c'mon weakling"

"Don't call me that" Rachel told her

"Or what? You'll exhaust yourself out trying to chase after me" Santana beamed at Rachel and Noah was doing little to contain his laughter. Rachel looked on the brim of tears and Shelby couldn't believe how nasty her daughter was being to her youngest. She used to be so kind and sweet

"Santana!" Shelby scolded just as Rachel threw her napkin in Santana's face. She glared at the Cherrio as she pushed her chair back with a squeak and ran upstairs

"Drama Queen" Santana murmured putting the used Napkin on the side and continued eating

"Apologize" Shelby ordered as Santana and Noah dug into the food left on Rachel's plate. She sighed and took the plate away from the two teenagers (Much to their protest). "Go" Shelby pointed a very well manicured finger towards the stairs

Santana did a much to dramatic for the situation sigh and stomped up the stairs


	8. Chapter 8

Rachel was lying under the covers of her purple duvet. Her head was under her white pillows and her radio was blasting the Wicked Soundtrack. It was currently playing 'Popular' which Rachel thought was ironic but was too tired to change it. Being angry and crying usually tuckered her out. A knock on the door stopped Rachel pity party. She pulled back the lavender duvet just long enough for her to say "Who is it"

"It's your awesome sister pipsqueak"

"Santana if you cared about me you'd call me by my real name...if you even remembered it" there was a long pause "SANTANA!" Then there was laugher. Rachel rolled her eyes and sunk into her pillow

"Rachel" Santana said through gasps of laughter. Rachel pouted and stared at the stars on her ceiling which probably wasnt a good idea since she was currently mad at Santana. Santana, Kurt, Mercedes and Rachel had redecorated her room when they were in 4th grade (Santana: 6th). They had covered the ceiling in glow in the dark stars put into the shape of an R. She had loved it

"What do you want Satan" Rachel sneered. Ooo, good one Rach. One point Rachel None for Santana. Wow maybe I am a loser, I'm talking to myself

"Hobbit listen closely" Okay make that one all "There's a hierarchy at McKinley and you are at the bottom. Me and Puck however are almost at the very top. The only thing holding me back is being a Junior. Don't ruin this for me. In 2 years when me and Puck are both gone you can do whatever you want but for now stay away from us. Don't talk to us, don't even smile at us. Clear?

"C-C-Crystal" Rachel said before bursting into tears. Santana sighed and tried to open the door but it was locked.

"Maybe I was too harh" Santana thought out loud

"You think" Santana whipped around to see Puck glaring at her. Puck pushed her out of the way then jiggled the knob

"It's locked dumb ass" Santana sneered. Puck reached for her hair and yanked out a bobby pin "Ow!" Puck ignored her and jiggled the bobby pin into the lock and opened the door

"Voila" Puck exclaimed. Santana rolled her eyes and rushed into Rachel's room

OOoOoOoO

"Rach" Santana said cautiously. She was sitting on the edge Rachel's bed but the smallest Corcoran had yet to rise up from under the covers. Puck was checking out Rachel's vanity and occasionally picking up items and examining them

"Go 'way" Rachel's muffled voice rose from under the duvet. Santana felt around the covers for Rachel until she found Rachel's side and started tickling it "San-Sa-TANA STOP IT" Rachel kicked Santana's hand away, still under the duvet.

"Ha got you to say Tana" Santana teased. Rachel pulled up her duvet and Santana almost slipped off but she grabbed a pole at the end of the bed and stayed on

"You sound like a 5 year old" Puck said sitting down next to Rachel's window sill bench that she uses for reading

"You have as much class as a 5 year old" Santana returned. Puck (Whilst rolling his eyes) opened the bench and started stifling through Rachel's stuff

"Oo, you got me" He said as he lifted up a picture frame

"Shut it Puck" Puck quickly closed the bench and rushed over to Santana "What?" Her eyes widened when she saw the photo "Uh...Rach"

"YOUR STILL HERE! GO AWAY" Rachel shouted. The elder siblings looked at each other then Puck quickly prided Rachel's grip of her duvet while Santana pulled at it leaving Rachel exposed. She glared at her siblings and crossed her arms "You can defeat a 14 year old, yea"

"Rach why'd you hide this?" Santana asked shoving the picture into Rachel's face

"The better question is why were you looking through my stuff. That's personal property and is illegal-"

"Can it Rach. Just answer the question" Puck told the blabbering brunette. Rachel shut her mouth and took the photo from Santana. It was the day of her birth (Pic of San/Puck holding baby Rachel)

FLASHBACK: (IN THIS FLASHBACK PUCK IS 4 AND SANTANA IS 3. RACHEL (for the sake of this story) HAS A LATE BIRTHDAY!)

PUCK'S POV:

"Momma why aren't you big" I asked as Daddy led me and Tana into the hospital room. A day ago his mother looked like the size of 5 beach balls but now in it's spot was a baby girl. Well Dad said it was a girl it looked more like a naked...thing. Mommy laughed at me when I asked that

"This is Rachel" Mommy said. Daddy knelt down to the hospital bed's size and kissed mommy. Me and Tana turned away, kissing was gross. When I grow up I'll never kiss an icky girl EVER!

"Kids say hi to Rachel" Tana excitedly approached the bed and stared Rachel in the eye. It was creepy when she did that

"Hi Rachel I'm your bigger-" She turned around and stuck her tongue out at me "And best older sibling" Santana (Or Tana) could be such a pain sometimes. She continued to stare at Rachel "Mommy why doesn't she talk back to me? She's being rude. Rachel needs a time out!" I snorted, my sister sure can be dumb sometimes

"She can't talk yet stupid" I whispered to her knowing if I said it out loud I'D get a time out. Her mouth formed an O shape "Yaaa" I stretched out the word

"I knew that" She said before walking over to the window and looking out it "We're so high up!" She exclaimed

"Kids come and take a picture with your little sister" Dad said fishing a camera out of his pocket. Santana pushed me out of the way and rushed to Mommy's side. I sighed and followed her, less energetic. Who wanted a girl? Boys were so much better. Me and Santana gathered around Mommy's bed. Santana started to feel Rachel's had that was covered in what looked like brown fluff but mommy smacked her hand away

"Careful Santana she's very fragile" Mommy warned her. I smirked at Santana, I knew not to touch baby's heads because I'm edumacated. I'm in Pre-School...and uncle Eddy told me when he brought his daughter over last Chanukah. Mom told me to sit down and then she carefully handed Rachel over to me. Santana ran to sit on the armrest

"Smile" Dad said holding up his camera. I gave a big smile

FLASHBACK ENDED:

Rachel shrugged "I needed more space for other stuff". Puck and Santana shared a look. Maybe they'd gone to far at School. That picture ever left Rachel's window sill, she said it gave her inspiration so it's disappearance left a huge ?

OOooOoOo


	9. Chapter 9

RACHEL'S POV:

I lowered my head as I passed Santana in the hallway. Today I got a ride with Kurt, Finn and Burt (Kurt/Finn's dad) so I wouldn't have to watch Santana at Cherrios practice. I saw, from the corner of my eye Santana bit her lip. What? Did she feel guilty, she better! But then Santana clutched her Slushy and throw it at a kid with an Afro who is really creepy and always carries around a camera. Jacob, that's his name (Or as Santana just yelled at him "Jew Fro". Poor Jacob he'll be stuck with that name forever. Hopefully I not be called RuPaul forever...

Then it hit me, Cheerio's. I take gymnastic how hard could it be to cheerlead, it's basically the same thing only with more yelling. Plus if I become a Cheerio I won't get slushied, genius! Only problem is Santana covers the try outs and she'd rather Jew Fro join then me. Oops, I meant Jacob...hehe good thing I was thinking that

"Why do you look so guilty?" Kurt asked as he and Mercedes approached my locker arm in arm. I grabbed my Math text book,locked my locked my locker and wrapped my arm around Mercedes's free one

"I don't" I defended my self. I saw a jock approaching me with a Big Gulp (Slushy) in his hand I quickly ran into the closest room which was the Choir Room. Kurt and Mercedes (Seeing the jock as well) ran into the choir room after me and slammed the door closed

"Are you here to audition?" A voice asked. We all screamed and jumped. There sitting at the piano was a familiar teacher. Wally...Wes-Will that's it! Will Schuster. He was Noah-Puck's Spanish Teacher in Sophomore year. Puck always complained about him

"Uh...ya" Mercedes said grabbing both mine and Kurt's hands and brining us to the front of the piano. Will clapped his hands

"Great! 3 new hopefuls that's fantastic! Who wants to sing first?" Oh yea he also was in charge of the schools Glee club. I raised my hand and Will nodded at me. I stepped forward

"My name is Rachel-soon to be famous-Corcoran am going to sing Don't Rain On My Parade. I have been perfecting this since I was 3 and I hope you enjoy it" I took a deep breath and imagined Barbara, my idol, singing this song with me. I imagined a crowd, energetic and loud cheering. And there, right in the front row were Santana and Noah cheering me on so proud to be related to moi and guilty of what they put me through

"Don't tell me not to live,

Just sit and putter,

Life's candy and the sun's

A ball of butter

I lifted my hands to the ceilings and gave an award winning smile to Mr. Schuester.

Don't bring around a cloud

To rain on my parade!

Don't tell me not to fly-

I've simply got to.

If someone takes a spill,

It's me and not you.

Who told you you're allowed

To rain on my parade!

I'll march my band out,

I'll beat my drum,

And if I'm fanned out,

Your turn at bat, sir.

At least I didn't fake it.

Hat, sir, I guess I didn't make it!

But whether I'm the rose

Of sheer perfection,

Or freckle on the nose

Of life's complexion,

The cinder or the shiny apple of its eye,

I gotta fly once,

I gotta try once,

Only can die once, right, sir?

Ooh, life is juicy,

Juicy, and you see

I gotta have my bite, sir!

Get ready for me, love,

cause I'm a comer,

I simply gotta march,

My heart's a drummer.

Don't bring around a cloud

To rain on my parade!

I'm gonna live and live now,

Get what I want-I know how,

One roll for the whole show bang,

One throw, that bell will go clang,

Eye on the target and wham

One shot, one gun shot, and BAM

Hey, Mister Arnstein,

Here I am!

I'll march my band out,

I will beat my drum,

And if I'm fanned out,

Your turn at bat, sir,

At least I didn't fake it.

Hat, sir, I guess I didn't make it.

Get ready for me, love,

'cause I'm a comer,

I simply gotta march,

My heart's a drummer.

Nobody, no, nobody

Is gonna rain on my parade!"

I heaved in and out and looked at Will expectantly. He's got to say yes, if he rejected me then that man needs a serious CAT scan. Will was beaming at me and I looked behind me at Mercedes and Kurt who were clapping as well. I ROCK!

"Rachel that was amazing! Your in, your in" I curtsied and switched places with Kurt

"Hi Mr. Schuster my name is Kurt Hudson-Hummel and I am a counter tenor. Yes I know that is rare in boys but I always knew I was special" Kurt gave an awkward laugh. If I wasn't his friend I'd be hiding behind my hands, I can't watch when someone gets embarrassed or something gets to corny "I am going to be singing Defying Gravity from Wicked" I gasped, he could sing a high F?

"Something has changed within me

Something is not the same

I'm through with playing by the rules

Of someone else's game

Too late for second-guessing

Too late to go back to sleep

It's time to trust my instincts

Close my eyes: and leap!

It's time to try defying gravity

I think I'll try defying gravity

Kiss me goodbye I'm defying gravity

And you wont bring me down!

I'm through accepting limits

cause someone says they're so

Some things I cannot change

But till I try, I'll never know!

Too long I've been afraid of

Losing love I guess I've lost

Well, if that's love

It comes at much too high a cost!

I'd sooner buy defying gravity

Kiss me goodbye I'm defying gravity

I think I'll try defying gravity

And you wont bring me down!

I'd sooner buy defying gravity

Kiss me goodbye I'm defying gravity

I think I'll try defying gravity

And you won't bring me down!

bring me down!

ohh ohhh ohhhh!"

Kurt bowed and glanced at Mr. Schuster. His (Mr. Schuster) mouth was wide open and his eyes were bulging out. Kurt laughed

"Ya, I get that a lot when I hit the High F" Kurt said smirking slightly before turning around. He gave Mercedes a high five as he passed her. I patted Kurt on the back not trusting myself with words. Looks like I've got competition, worthy competition. Now I'm scared, who knew he could sing. I always thought it was the Tv whenever we sang along to musicals together. Oy vey I'm sweating now

"I am Mercedes Jones and I am going to sing The Dog Days Are Over by Florence and the Machine" She cleared her throat and looked back at us nervously, me and Kurt gave her a thumbs up. Oh this sure beat getting hit in the face with a slushy

"Happiness hit her like a train on a track

Coming towards her stuck still no turning back

She hid around corners and she hid under beds

She killed it with kisses and from it she fled

With every bubble she sank with her drink

And washed it away down the kitchen sink

The dog days are over

The dog days are done

The horses are coming

So you better run

Run fast for your mother, run fast for your father

Run for your children, for your sisters and brothers

Leave all your love and your longing behind

You can't carry it with you if you want to survive

The dog days are over

The dog days are done

Can you hear the horses?

'Cause here they come

And I never wanted anything from you

Except everything you had and what was left after that too, oh

Happiness hit her like a bullet in the back

Struck from a great height by someone who should know better than that

The dog days are over

The dog days are done

Can you hear the horses?

'Cause here they come

Run fast for your mother, run fast for your father

Run for your children, for your sisters and brothers

Leave all your love and your longing behind

You can't carry it with you if you want to survive

The dog days are over

The dog days are done

Can you hear the horses?

'Cause here they come

The dog days are over

The dog days are done

The horses are coming

So you better run"

Will stood up and clapped...I didn't get a standing ovation...what gives?! Doesn't he see I'm star potential even if I didn't choose to audition. Maybe this is an omen I'm not good enough for Broadway...oh I hope not. I mean, who ever is up there in heaven is giving me mixed signals. First you send me into the choir room safe from bullied but then I don't get a standing ovation. Whichever angel is messing around up there...CUT IT OUT!

"Thank you Mercedes very much and I want to welcome all of you to...NEW DIRECTION" Crickets sounds. New Directions...no wonder he was excited that someone tried out, who wants to join a group that sounds like-I'm not even going to say it

"Um...That sounds like Nude E-" Kurt started to say. Will held up his hand showing off a birthmark on his palm. His very wrinkly palm I mean seriously the guys like what? 30 and he already has wrinkles...I do not want to become a teacher, it's gotta be the stress

"I know" He shook his head "Principle Figgins came up with that name we can change it as long as it's unanimous"

"How about The Rachel Barbra Experience" I tried out. Kurt and Mercedes looked at me and rolled their eyes. I thought it was a good idea

OOoOooOO

"You seam chipper then usual, what gives?" Santana said as I exited school from the south entrance. I didn't even realize that I was smiling and skipping all the way to the car (Which Noah parked around the corner so no one would see me come into the car. They didn't tell me this but...it's logical...in their minds at least).

"I tried out for New Directions and-" Santana stopped in the middle of the sidewalk. I raised an eyebrow and skipped back to her "What? Are your friends around because I can pretend that I'm unconscious and your calling 9-1-1" I said jokingly hoping she didn't take me seriously. The sidewalk was littered with cigaret butts and gum and doggy...business.

"Y-You tried o-out for Glee Club" Santana stammered. I nodded and Santana whipped her IPhone out of her Jean jacket pocket. Her entire outfit actually barley fit the dress code which was disgusting. How was Coach Sylvester allowed to order her cheerleaders to wear skirts that didn't even come close to the PALM of their hands while the rest of us had to wear skirts that exceeded our fingertips. Because it was getting colder and Santana's Cheerio sweatshirt was in the wash (I spilt paint on it three days before school started and Mom is a little behind on laundry...ooops. Santana always complains that it isn't clean yet but she refuses to do it herself so...like the saying says you can't have your cake and eat it too) she was wearing Brittany's Jean jacket

"Why? What's wrong?" Santana held her finger up, typing vigorously with the other one. I kicked a pebble in front of me like a game of soccer. I kept kicking it until a pedestrian butt in and kicked it to the road.

"This is bad. Really, really bad" Santana started speed walking and I had to jog to keep up. Her eyes never left her cell phone and she almost ran into a mother and a kid. I apologized for the mom as she passed me but she just grumbled something about ungrateful teenagers. Wasn't she a teenager once? I love how all the parents are like "We were amazing teenagers. Didn't smoke, didn't do drugs" yet they grew up (Well our mom did) in the 70's and 80's. Like really, wasn't that like drug central or was that the 60's? Hmm no wonder I'm getting 67's in History I suck

"What's bad? What's really, really bad?" I called to her as we approached Noa-Puck's car. Man this was harder then I thought. I mean I grew up calling him Noah and it's really hard to forget that no matter how mean he is to me

"Your going down the social ladder" Santana said as she leaned against a fence letting me catch up to her. I put my hands on me knees and started taking deep breaths

"You know...I have...slight asthma..." I heaved. When I was three mom took us all downtown for a hockey game. After the game everyone started smoking outside and I must have caught a good whif of smoke because apperantly I was in the hospital for two hours (I don't remember any of this as I was 3 but Noah and Santana told me all this...and mom so I know it's true)

FLASHBACK: (AGES: Rachel-3, Santana- 6, Noah-7: Rach has a late b-day and it's February okay)

"Did you see that play? The guy was like Whoosh! SLAM!" Noah re-enacted a play by play move by a Pittsburgh Penguin player. For his birthday Shelby had been nice enough to drive 3 rowdy kids 134 miles to see the Pittsburgh Penguin play against the Boston Bruins. Santana yawned and rubbed her eyes and she followed her mom down the sidewalk to the car. Rachel was coughing loudly beside her annoying Santana greatly

"Rachel cut it out. I'm tired and it's annoying" Shelby lifted Rachel up and patted Santana's head

"Calm down San" Shelby said hiking Rachel up onto her hip and continued walking. Noah passed Santana and stuck his tongue out. Santana started chasing him and ran into Shelby almost making her trip. She steadied herself holding onto a pole and gave a whistle making Noah and Santana stop "COME BACK HERE KIDS" Noah and Santana whispered angrily to each other as they walked back to their mother

Rachel had now stopped coughing and was gasping for air but Shelby didn't notice this "Now I need you all to calm down at least until we hit the freeway. I don't want to have to punish one of you tonight and ruin such a lovely evening. Now Noah-"

"Uh Mom"

"Not now Santana" Rachel's fist were grasping thin air as her face turned turquoise

"Mom!"

"What?" Shelby snapped at her middle child. Santana pointed at Rachel and Shelby's face changed from mad to scared to desperate "Oh my! Quick Noah grab my cell out of my purse as I try to get Rachel to breath again. Call 9-1-1 immediately. Santana help me calm Rach down" Shelby laid Rachel down on a pile of a stone that kids were climbing on that separated the sidewalk from a yard.

"Hello 9-1-1?" Noah asked. Shelby was close to tears as Rachel started gasping again

10 MINUTES LATER: PITTSBURGH HOSPITAL

"She's all right just an asthma attack" A doctor by the name of Dr. Pedal told Shelby in the hospital room. Rachel was lying on a hospital bed with IV's running down her body and tubes surrounding her. Shelby held back tears at the sight of her three year old in a terrible state "It's nothing too serious but it was more of a shock to her body then anything else. Her body kind of...shut down"

Santana was resting her head on Noah's shoulders trying to sleep. Noah was leaning his head against the hospital wall watching blue waves on a computer screen go up and down and beep and chime...he was tired

"Kids they want to keep her overnight so we're going to check into a hotel" Shelby said. Noah groaned as he got up and Santana just slumped back in her chair. Shelby sighed and lifted her up carrying her out the door

FLASHBACK ENDED

"HURRY UP" Noah yelled. He honked his horn a couple of times and Santana grabbed my wrist pulling me the rest of the way


	10. Flyer

"I still don't see what's so bad about joining New Directions. Santana, when you were in Grade 8 you were all excited about joining Glee Club in high school" I complained after Noah (I'm giving up on the whole 'Puck' thing it's not like he talks to me anyways at school) and Santana finished chewing me out. We turned the corner of our street and I saw some kids playing Hockey on their driveway. How lucky are they to not have to worry about what other people think of them. Just have fun with friends, no judging siblings or students or anyone else.

"Ya well I was young and innocent" Noah snorted and elbowed Santana in the ribs

"You were never innocent Satan" Noah said. Santana rolled her eyes and fixed her hair in the side view mirror of the car. She can be so vain at times

"Well I enjoy singing and Mercedes and Kurt joined too" Santna stopped kissing herself in the mirror and turned to face me with a raised eyebrow

"Kurt Hudson-Hummel?" I nodded "Oh Finn can only protect him from so much and Jones too" I titled my head as Noah parked the car and took the key out of the slot. Santana opened her door and got out I followed her wanting to get the last worked in the argument

"At least their siblings are nice enough to try to protect them" Santana and Noah exchanged looks as they collected their backpacks out of the trunk

"Their siblings aren't the Cheerio's captain" Santana said patting my head as walked into the house. I hated when she did that

OOooOooOo

RACHEL'S POV:

As I walked down the hallways I flinched every time a jock passed by. I don't understand what's gotten into me. Last year alone they were constantly over and they seamed like generally decent guys now all they see me as is fresh meat and their savages and no one is stopping them

After three days at McKinley I have come to realize the social order of the school. Jocks are kings and the football players are the Ace's. The cream of the crop, the best of the best. The cheerleader (or Cheerio's) are right up there with them. I am not only a Freshman but I have no one coming to my defense when I get bullied therefore I am at the bottom right there with Bret who smells homeless.

I pass by the bulletin board on my way to hell-I mean lunch- and spot a flyer for, how ironic, a flyer. It's for the Cheerio's. Apparently they need a new flyer and I am perfect for it. Flyers do all the tricks, are at the top of the pyramid because they are light and small. Santana is always calling me midget and munchkin. McKinley doesn't offer gymnastic so this'll have to go and there's also the added bonus of seeing my sister squirm. I take the flyer and scan it as I walk to the caf

Next day:

"NEXT!" The booming voice of Coach Sylvester echoed in the almost empty gym. I gulped and rolled my shoulders back. I can do this, I am fantastic at gymnastic I am small, light exactly what they are looking for

"H-Hi" I say as I step in front of Coach Sylvester "My name is Rachel Corcoran and-" Coach Sylvester held up her hand "Yes"

"Are you in any relation to a Santana Corcoran?" She asked eyeballing me. I shifted from foot to feet feeling very uncomfortable by her staring

"Yes" I squeaked somehow finding my voice "I'm her younger sister"

"Ah" Coach tapped her pen to her lip "I expect nothing less then great for your audition then Mini Santana" I groaned mentally in my head. Great, 4 minutes and I'm already known as mini Santana

I pushed that all aside one Coach pushed play on her CD player and I feel the music thumping. I take a step back and do a perfect round off followed by a back hand spring and a one handed cartwheel. I yell some cheers I heard Santana practice in her room

"GO TITANS! GO, GO, GO TITANS!" I do a standing split followed by a second cartwheel. I was on fire. Coach's eyes widened after every trick, that's gotta count for something. Her assistant Becky was obviously in awe during my performance. I didn't think a human's jaw could drop so low

I finished with a epic no hand cartwheel and split. Becky stood up and started clapping and Coach Sylvester didn't even stop her. Instead she joined in clapping but didn't stand

"I was right Mini Corcoran. That was fantastic. I will let you know if your the flyer on Monday but if you don't make it try out next year to just be a Cheerio. You'll defiantly get in" I bowed and dropped the Pom Pom's on the ground

OOooOoo

"WHAT THE HE'LL!" Santana yelled slamming close the car door. I winced but knew I'd have to confront her eventually. I hears Coach Sylvester had been bragging about my audition all day and even the bullies started slushying me less after lunch just in case I made it. You DO NOT want to be on Coach Sylvester's bad side

"What's up your ass San?" Noah asked as he started the car. I groaned and put my head in between my legs. He didn't know? Oh he was going be SOOOO mad

"Rachel over here apparently gave an outstanding Flyer audition for the Cheerio's" Noah stopped at a red light and turned around to look at me

"Yes it's true" I say emerging from in between my legs "McKinley doesn't have a gymnastics team and the Cheerio's are the closest thing to one"

"What makes you think you can be a flyer?" Santana sneered. I rolled my eyes and leaned back against Noah's cars leather seats.

"Well besides the fact that flyer's must be small and your constantly making cracks about my size I also am very flexible and light so I'll be easy to lift. Also since my adoring siblings refuse to acknowledge my existence and constant teasing at school I need protection"

There was no talk until we got home in which Santana stormed into our mom' office and demanded she talk some 'sense' into me about joining Cheerio's.

She sat me down in her office and closed the double french doors. I knew what that meant: girl talk. She even had the room soundproofed so we can talk to her in an 'enclosed environment without any pesky snooping brothers'. She sat down in front of me at her desk and took a long sip of her coffee before addressing me

"Rachel...are you sure about this? Joining Cheerio's. You see how run down Santana is after a good days practice and your just entering high school. No need to over exert yourself and why Cheerleading? You never shown an interest before"

I told her the exact same thing I told Santana and Noah (minus the protection part: no need for them to get in trouble if they already hate me). Mom seamed to understand and I was so happy. I smirked as I skipped past Santana who was waiting outside the office


	11. First morning as a cheerio

"Your serriosuly going through with this?" Santana asked as I stood in front of my floor to ceiling to mirror the next morning. She was eating Coach mandated breakfast bars as she glared at me spin in my new outfit

"Since you have failed to protect me I must do so myself" I loved the way to Cherrio Uniform looked on me however I wish it at least went past my fingers.

"You do realize Sarah and Diana are also on the squad right?" I rolled my eyes and spun around trying to get the full effect of my outfit

"Duh I'm not an idiot but I can survive" Rachel breezed past Santana and walked downstairs

"Your nuts" Santana said following right behind Rachel. Rachel sighed and grabbed an apple from the fruit basket in the kitchen. She jumped up and sat on the kitchen counter

"Maybe I am but you have failed me" Santana shook her head letting some curls fall out of her ponytail. She sat down at the kitchen table as she re-did her ponytail

"You have no idea what it's like being popular. You can't hang out with Kurt or Mercedes anymore and-"

"Why can't I?' Rachel asked. Santana gave an exasperated sigh and banged her head twice on the table. Rachel jumped off the counter and opened the breadbox.

"Their losers" Santana said as if it was a simple as day. Rachel rolled her eyes as she put two pieces of bread in the toaster

"There is no rule about it" Rachel argued but her heart was thumping. She jumped back onto the counter and swung her legs back and forth

"See!" Santana bolted out of her chair "You don't understand. If you hang out with them then your outfit wont matter anymore and you'll be getting slushied again" Rachel picked her nails "Stop that" Santana ordered and Rachel sat on her hands

"Morning girls" Shelby said yawning as she entered the kitchen in her pink bathrobe. Santana glared at Rachel as if daring her to say something. Rachel opened her mouth

"Mom, Santana was..." Santana's eyes widened and Rache enjoyed tourturing her sister. It was like in Kindergarten when the biggest threat was 'I'm telling my mom' "debriefing me on the latest cheers" Santana sighed with relief but gently smacked Rachel on the knee as she got up to grab a Banana

"That's nice of her," Shelby said

"Yes, very" Santana said bluntly


	12. Plan to be popular

**Things will get better for Rachel but first it must go downhill...I love torturing** **poor Rachel **

Rachel closed her locker and was about to lock it when she jumped back as Kurt and Mercedes were standing right behind it glaring at her. She held her books to her chest as Kurt shoved a piece of paper in her face

"What is the meaning of this?" He asked. Rachel took the paper and Kurt crossed his arms

FLYERS:

RACHEL CORCORAN- FRESHMAN

MINDY LEAGY- JUNIOR

PARIS ERTHAN-JUNIOR

Rachel tucked a strand of her brown hair behind her ear before shoving the paper inside her locker and slammed it shut

"Thanks" She said, her voice cold "Santana would've murdered me if someone found out we were related" She started to walk down the hall but Kurt and Mercedes weren't giving up that easily

"Why'd you do it Rachel" Mercedes yelled at her as she dodged her way around students to keep up with the small but speedy brunette. Rachel stopped in the middle of the hallway causing some unlucky freshman to bump into her. One boy with broad shoulders looked ready to lay it into her before he noticed her uniform then his annoyance turned to fear and he ran away

"See that" Rachel said gesturing to the spot the boy had once stood "I want that"

"Fear?" Kurt asked dryly. Rachel rolled her eyes

"No, influence. I'm going to change this school around. No longer will Jocks and Cheerio's rule but the majority, the losers. The freaks thrown into dumpsters, the crippled tossed into port-a-potties, the unnoticed. We will rule and Noah and Santana will get their just desserts"

"Are you done Martin Luther King?" Kurt asked. Rachel bit her lip to keep from commenting

"You're being hypocritical and dumb. You do realize that once Santana finds out what you're doing you'll be as good as dead **and **you're now a Cheerio. Once the geeks and losers rule ad you drop your almighty status no one will believe you didn't do it _just _to have power" Rachel took a piece of paper out of her pocket and started to open it. Once she had finished and smoothed out the creases she handed it to Kurt and Mercedes

**Plan to be popular**

Mercedes looked from Kurt to Rachel then back to Kurt

"Its offical. She's gone off the deep the end"


	13. Santana's gonna get itmaybe

Rachel walked to class after her talk with Mercedes and Kurt and pondered her list. It was flawless

**Plan to be popular**

**1) Befriend Cheerio's **

**2) Make Satan and Ass (Hey Shakespeare said it not me) notice me in public**

**3) Prove I'm Santana and Puck's sister **

**4) Get moms support (maybe she'll ground them from a party and I'll just show up on behalf of them)**

**5) Win some competitions**

**6) DISCONTINUE THE HEIARCHY after becoming mega popular **

It was a long stretch and would probably take a year but it was worth it.

I decided to _test _my new found power ad specifically walked the long route to class (I had gym, and I'm a freshman. The **_I was lost_** excuse still works) so I passed Quinn Fabray's locker. She grimaced when I passed and nudged her elbow a bit "By accident" but she kept her mouth shut and when I went around the corner I pumped the air with my fist. _SCORE! _Maybe now she'll actually learn my name

"I can't believe you" I turned around surprised that Santana was actually talking to me "Yes I'm talking to you, amazing I know. You're a Cheerio now so if I have short conversations with you its okay" She dragged me by my elbow into the Girls bathroom. There was a lonely girl by the sink washing her hands. When she saw Santana and I she quickly gathered her things and practically ran out.

I adjusted my tee shirt and glared at my sister as she locked the bathroom door "What?" I hissed. She just filed her nails looking bored. I had just about had it. I grabbed her nail file and flung it across the bathroom, the metal clanging when it metal tile.

"Hey" Santana whined. I crossed my arms

"I have to go to class" Santana waved it off with her hand. That annoyed me. Who was _she _to say what I needed to go to. She basically held me hostage here.

"No you don't," She said.

"Unlike you **I **want to go somewhere in life so ya, I kinda do need to go to class" I said trying to unlock the bathroom door lock.

"No you don't" Santana said putting her hand on top of mine and prying it off the lock "Because I told your teacher Miss. Layo that you didn't feel well and were in the washroom. She almost came with me but then luckily a fight broke out outside"

"Okay so why are you basically holding me hostage here?" I asked glaring at my sister. She pushed me back and stood in front of the door so I couldn't escape.

"You" She said pointing a perfectly manicured finger in my face "Are actually doing this" I nodded "However you have failed to listen to my advice about dumping Kurt and Mercedes who-"

"Are my best friends?"

"**Who" **Santana said putting emphasis on the word. She hated being interrupted but had no problem doing it herself "Are like nuts to someone who's allergic" I raised an eyebrow "Okay not the best analogy but you get the point. Their dragging you down" She clapped her hands "Like weights to a drowning person"

"Okay first off I'm not dumping my friends," I said getting up in her face. She pushed me off of her and stumbled backwards nearly bashing into a wall

"Then being a Cherrio for protection will get you no where"

"Ya but being your sister will," I said. Santana's eyes widened and I took advantage of her shook to shove her away from the door and making a dramatic exit...until I bashed into Jacob Ben Israel

"Rachel" He exclaimed quickly gathering up his camera. I got off the floor and shook dust off my uniform. Seriously do the janitors even do _anything _in this school? "How does it feel to be the only freshman flyer in McKinley high"

This was my chance, my chance to expose Noah and Santana. I open my mouth to speak


	14. Sue rips Santana a new one

**RACHEL POV:**

"Ow" I whined as I held the cold compression to on arm. The nurse clicked her tongue as she wrote something down on her clipboard.

"So, how did this happen exactly" She asked looking from me to Santana and then back to me. I bit my lip and Santana crossed her arms glaring at me from behind the nurse

_Flashback: 20 minutes ago_

_"Well you see Jacob," I said as he angled his camera in my face. "It's not that hard to be a flyer or a Cheerio in that matter when you're-"_

_Suddently I was smooshed against the tiled floor with Santana sprawled next to me. She quickly stood up and Jacob focused the camera on her_

_"That is a new system we're trying out to keep Newbies" She nudged me. I groaned holding my arm, which felt on fire. I brought my legs up and saw them scratched. Great "On their toes" _

_Jacob focused the camera on me "She looks hurt"I propped myself up on my elbows and glared at Santana as I spoke_

_"That's because my sister-"_

_"Her sister fell ontop of her yesterday as she was teaching Rachel some gymnastics. Rach must still be sore" Santana tucked her arm under me and lifted me up into the cradle position "I'll carry her to the nurse" Santana held me close and whispered in my ear as she walked towards the nurse with me_

_"You tripped over your own two feet and fell that's how you scratched your legs and then your shoelaces were untied and you fell down the stairs that's how you hurt-or possibly broke-" My eyes widened and Santana must've felt my body tense (seeing as she wasn't even looking at me) because she then said "possibly, I said __**Possibly **__broke" She kept muttering possibly until we passed Mercedes's locker_

_"The plan is going well huh?" She asked looking from Santana to me. I wanted to slap her and I'm not usually a very violent person _

_'Plan?" Santana asked. I gave Mercedes bug eyes and instead of helping me like a real friend she ran away. Actually I probably would've done the same thing _

_"For a homework assignment. No biggy" I assured her "Ow" My arm banged into the lockers_

_"Sorry its no biggy though" Santana said before running through the crowds of people whipping my legs back and forth and making them bump into peoples legs, books, crutches until we finally reachedn the nurse. _

_Santana placed me in a chair as she explained what happened to the secretary _

_"You did that on purpose," I hissed once she sat down. Santana shrugged, unlocked her Iphone and started playing __**Fruit Ninja **__on it _

_"You so could've gotten three fruits in a row" I commented leaning over the armrest of the chair to see her tiny screen. She elbowed me in the hurt arm and I winced in pain_

_After a couple more failed attempts at slicing fruit I perused _

_"Am I really that horrible to be related to you" I asked with hurt in my voice. Santana looked me in the eye and replied_

_"Yes" Point blank. I was taken aback never expecting her to be so serious about it "Only because" I waited and she took in a deep breath but her eyes never tore away from the screen "I need this reputation and it can be torn down in a split second. People at this school may __**act **__like they love me but they really are just waiting for me to be dethroned"_

_"Aren't you taking this a biiittt too seriously. Dethroned?" Santana threw a hand in the air the other was playing Angry Birds now _

_"I knew you wouldn't get it" She said, "I __**TOLD **__Puck you wouldn't but he made me anyways" _

_That's when the nurse came in_

_End of flashback:_

"Here's a tensor bandage" The nurse said handing me a long beige bandage "I called your mother and she will have it checked out by a certified doctor"

"Aren't you a certified doctor" Both she and Santana laughed and I sunk into the pillows on the bed

"Honey this is a public school" The nurse said before starting to laugh again. I frowned and brought my knees to my chest. I always hate when people laughed at me

"Rachy" Santana said smoothing down my hair. I pulled away from her

"Is **Noah **coming?" I asked, emphasizing on Noah. Santana clicked her tongue but said nothing about the improper use of our brother's name. I have made a deal with myself: Once Noah talks to me I will call him Puck. If I was more daring I'd call him Noah in school and say something like 'Mom says to buy some eggs before coming home' but I'm not gutsy. It took all my bravery and guts to try out to be a flyer and I'd have chickened out too if I hadn't been slushied a period before tryouts and if Santana had been running them

"No Noah isn't coming" Santana replied. I was too upset and in too much pain to realize she said Noah

"Figures" I mumbled, "He doesn't care does he? Heck, if you hadn't been worried I'd spill the stupid beans about us being related you wouldn't have cared either" Santana didn't reply and I started to cry "You. Don't. Care" I said simply. I heard scraping of metal and then the curtains opened

"Okay, I don't care. Happy"and then she left.

Was she trying to make me feel guilty? If she was it wasn't working. She obviously didn't care about my wellbeing in fact I'm going to bet Kurt 5$ she makes me do a dangerous stunt even with a _possible _broken arm

Ya, she'll defiantly do something wacky like that

SUE SYLEVESTER'S OFFICE:

**3****RD**** PERSON**

Sue was writing in her journal about how much she hated Will Schuster when a knocking interrupted her

"Hey Coach" Santana said twiddling her thumbs. Sue whipped off her glasses and motioned for the Co-captain to sit down in the chair in front of her.

"Um...I don't know how to explain this but...Rachel, the new flyer. She's...Um-"

"Your sister?" Sue asked and chuckled when Santana's jaw dropped "She told me at the tryouts but she seamed pretty annoyed when I called her a mini-Santana"

"Ya" Santana said relieved the first part of her plan was done with "She likes to be an individual but you see...she isn't the most...um..Well liked person at this school" Sue nodded and Santana continued "And...Me and Puck don't exactly want people knowing she's our sister" Sue looked bewildered "B-because then it looks like you picked her because I told you too" Santana said thinking quick. The second part of the plan was most difficult now that Santana remembered Jean, Sue's Downs's sister

"Santana" Sue said intertwining her fingers on her desk "I can't speak for you but my sister Jean wasn't popular. She was bullied just like mini-I mean Rachel. However I made myself cruel, I turned myself into a bully to protect her. **You **however" Sue said squinting her eyes at Santana making her squirm "Are using your power against her. I've heard about the tackle. Great concept but you made me use one of y best blackmail material so Figgins didn't suspend me" Yup, Santana was squirming now "So...what was it you wanted to talk to me about?"

"Uh" Santana actually had to think for a moment "Rach hurt her arm and scratched up her knee pretty bad could you..maybe...uh"

"Excuse her from practices?" Santana's jaw dropped "I know I'm awesome. We'll work on simple tricks and she can come to practice half an hour late so she misses all the hard exercises"

"Thanks a lot coach but um...one more question" Sue nodded "Why are you being so nice?"

Sue sighed, "My sister Jean, she was on the schools mascot. The best they ever had.. even her bullies left her alone on game days. Except, one day a new bully came back from Juvie and...He forgot about our fluffy little mascot Miss Racoon" Santana had to literally dig her fingers into her skin to keep from snorting, "He pushed her down the stairs breaking her wrist and her right leg. The coach was so insane she made her go to practice anyways. Snuck her out of the hospital leaving a dummy in her place. Jean always came back exhausted and I got mad thinking the hospital had her on strong's meds. Remember I was a freshman and wasn't logical. I was so upset that I didn't get to spend anytime with her I handcuffed myself to Jean and caught the psycho teacher red handed. Then I kneed him in the nuts and threw him out the window and guess what?

"Everyone was too scared to bully Jean?"

"Well..yes but he broke his wrist and leg and I made him run around the track 5 times every afternoon and evening. I actually watched him die"

"Uh" Santana sad standing up "Sweet story coach"

"Life lesson. Don't care about what other people think; just do what makes you happy. Like destroying Glee club and making jokes about Will Schusters hair"

Santana nodded and ran out of the room. She had some work to do

OOooooOOO


	15. Nightly chats and cold water

"What are you doing up Munckin?" Santana asked making the smaller Corcoran jump. Rachel was leaning against the kitchen window sipping hot chocolate in the dark with moonlight as their only light.

"Santana" Rachel hissed tightening her bathrobe and walking over to her elder sister "I don't want to get caught"

"Puhlease" Santana scoffed taking a marshmallow out of the open bag on the counter, throwing it the air and catching it in her mouth. She took a bow before continuing "I have snuck out so many times I know ever creak and squeak of this place. Watch out for the 4th step it got me caught in sophomore year"

"You're not going to tattle on me?" Rachel asked looking astonished. Santana nodded and Rachel leaned against the counter "Why?"

Santana sighed and pulled out the bar stool surround their island in the middle of the kitchen "Have a seat thimbelina"

"Its Thumbelina" Rachel corrected her sitting down across for her. Santana waved it off and continued as she snacked down on some left over chocolate their mother forgot to put away after dessert

"Look I know the rules must suck for you-" Rachel snorted

"Ya right little miss perfect" Rachel retorted as she sipped her hot chocolate out of her star mug

"I do though. Puck had the same set of rules for me" Rachel looked up "Uh-hu and I seam to forget that sometimes. Rachel I had a talk with Sue-"

"Why to make me do harder tricks?" Rachel asked getting defensive. She drowned the last bits of hot chocolate and licked her lips

"No to get you out of them" Santana said crossing her legs and banging them against the island. She winced and went to the freezer to grab an ice pack. She knew she was stretching it getting coach to lighten up on Rachel so she knew that the blonde Coach would be out for blood with everyone else.

Rachel snorted as she got out of her chair to put her mug in dishwasher "Ya right Santana. Tess Purl broke her leg and you **still **made her be at the bottom of the pyramid"

"Well I hate Tess, always so perky and nice" Santana said grabbing a ladybug shaped ice pack and hobbling back to her spot

"Ya and you hate me" Rachel mumbled obviously not expecting Santana to hear her small voice

_Silence_

"Is that what you think?" Santana asked pulling out the ball stool next to her and resting her leg on it

"That's how it looks" Rachel said tightening her robe and walking back to the window "I mean when you pulled me into the classroom to discuss the rules with me it wasn't very...family friendly and how about that direct eye contact thing when I was slushied. Oo, or how about that time when I-"

"Rachel me and Puck made our selves popular to not only avoid teasing on ourselves but to avoid the teasing on you"

"Oh yea, and how's that working for you?" Rachel said "And what about not wanting people to know I'm your sister"

"Your not popular enough yet. Rachel when people find out who your siblings are they'll be-"

"Scarred to death to tease me?" Rachel replied looking everywhere but her sister "Santana I want to live high school like you got to. Rise to the top without any help"

"Really?" Santana said limping over to Rachel

"Yes I'm an independent women" Rachel said puffing out her barley there chest

"Right so when Jasmine Frend was teasing you about your hair and clothes you don't care" Rachel bit her lip and even Santana knew she was walking on thin ice. Brining up Rachel's bullying was a sore subject

"Santana" Rachel said pushing past the older Cheerio as she made her way back to the island "Let it go"

"No" Santana was nothing if not persistent. "Rachel I'm trying to tell you to keep climbing but preferably not on my turf until a graduate. Keep being a flyer and don't bug me or I'll post you diary around school" Rachel's jaw dropped

"How do you know where I keep it?"

"I have my ways" Santana smirked exiting the kitchen. Rachel sat down in Santana's old spot and moved the ladybug ice pack to the side. She banged her head on the island and just laid there

_MORNING:_

"AHHH!" Rachel screamed as ice-cold water ran down her hair. A guilty Shelby put the water bottle down and focused on her daughter

"Lets just pretend I didn't wake up to find you sleeping on the kitchen counter. The soreness your going to be in from the position you slept in will be punishment enough"

Rachel grumbled as she made her way upstairs

"Rachel as much as I love your voice" Santana yelled from her room "SHUT UP!" Rachel kicked the older girls door as she passed it on her way to the bathroom to shower. The cold water was basically her fault Rachel thought as she rung her blue tee-shirt that she slept in over the bathtub

UGH! Sisters were a pain but so were mothers


	16. Evil Cindy and Rachel's injury

"BERRY!" Sue screamed when Rachel walked onto the track for Cheerio practice at 7:00 that morning. After taking a nice **warm **shower she and Santana silently ate breakfast and changed into their uniforms before having a having awkward car ride with Shelby to school

"Berry?" Rachel asked her couch. Rachel walked up to Sue aware that all the Cheerio's were looking at her arm, which was put into a makeshift sling

"Yes" Sue said putting her megaphone down and clapping twice "Everyone I want 5 laps" Rachel started to move towards the track when Sue grabbed her elbow, holding her back "I had a very interesting chat with your sister" Rachel wanted the earth to swallow her whole right then and there. "I don't understand why but she wants me to call you Berry, something about your stage name" _a.k.a anything but Corcoran is good _"Doesn't matter young lady but you aren't doing **anything **dangerous on that arm of yours" Rachel just looked at Sue in awe "DO YOU UNDERSTAND" Rachel quickly nodded

"Good now run 5 laps and come back here when you're done" Rachel started to jog towards the track when the Coach yelled again "Berry" Rachel stopped and turned to face her coach "How good are you at one armed tricks" Rachel started sweating a little

ooOOoOO

"Hey Rachel" Mercedes said as the smaller brunette put her stuff in her locker. Rachel picked up her backpack with her good arm and closed her locker

"Hey Mercedes. Let's go grab Kurt and then we can-" She was interrupted by Sophomore Cindy Wendal who grabbed her shoulder and twirled her around to face her.

"C'mon lil flyer lets go" She linked arms with Rachel and started to walk down the hall but Rachel dug her heels into the ground and stopped Cindy

"Um, I was actually going to walk with Mercedes" Rachel said untangling herself from Cindy's grasps and walking back to Mercedes

'Who? All I see is a dork," Mercedes gasped and Rachel glared at Cindy

"She's my friend" Rachel insisted "And I am not abandoning her" Cindy walked closer to Rachel until their noses almost touched

"Fine have it your way pipsqueak but don't be startled if your catchers 'miss' catching you at practice this afternoon" Rachel took a step back and grabbed Mercedes wrist

"I. Don't. Care" Rachel said emphasizing each word. She whipped around and pulled Mercedes with her

ooOOoO

"Ow" Rachel whined as the nurse pressed a cool compact to her leg the next morning, she thought Cindy bluffed when she nailed every trick yesterday but she wasn't this morning. Coach Sylvester had them run old routines so Rachel wouldn't have to do any **too **complicated but then Cindy winked at her catchers Kendall, Talya and Veronica and the next thing she knew she was on the ground and her leg was in a position no leg should be in. It was so simple, a basket toss. It was basic cheerleading but no here she was in the infirmary

"I warned you" Cindy had whispered in her ear when she bent down to analyze Rachel's leg. Rachel shuddered as she thought about that. She knew it was risky to disobey a higher-ranking cheerleader and she made that mistake but no more. Rachel wasn't risking any more injuries and having her mom pull her. She couldn't go back to being slushied daily. Rachel sent off a quick text to Kurt and Mercedes to meet her in the infirmary

oooOOOOoo

Mercedes was sitting in the Passenger seat in the car as her brother drove her to school in his new car. Mercedes phone dinged and she was thankful to have something to distract her from her brother drowning on and on about the 100 amazing facts she never wanted to know about football

**Meet me the infirmary when u get 2 skool-R **

Mercedes eyebrows shot way up when she read the text. Rachel hated it when people didn't text grammatically correct so her using abbreviations meant something serious

_Hummel bro's car:_

Kurt yawned as he buckled his seatbelt and his brother blasted some head banging music. Kurt wasn't in the mood, he was tired, cranky and his father had found out his thermos wasn't containing OJ like he thought. Is it so wrong for a 15-year-old boy to like coffee? Apparently it was

His phone dinged and Kurt unlocked Finn's old Iphone he got after his brother got the Iphone 5. Kurt didn't mind, their wasn't much difference between the 4 and 5 and he got an Iphone out of it so he couldn't complain

**Meet me the infirmary when u get 2 skool-R **

Kurt raised an eyebrow at the text. Something was obviously bugging Rachel is she threw grammar to the wind like that

OoOoOOO

"Rachel are you sure?" Mercedes asked the young freshman as she sat Rachel's bedside. Kurt wiped his brow and looked at the brunette

"I am so sorry but I have to do it" Rachel said taking Kurt and Mercedes hands and patting them "Promise me we can still be friends. We still have New Directions" Mercedes nodded but Kurt frowned and pulled away from Rachel "Kurt" Rachel said sounding wounded

"No Rachel" Kurt snapped, "I know that Cindy hurt you but you can't just _pretend _to be friends with them during the day and then be all buddy buddy with us in Glee" Kurt turned his back to Rachel and Mercedes "Rachel you'll end up becoming actual friend with them and don't deny it. I've seen the movies and knowing you, popularity will go to your head like your siblings" Rachel had tears in her eyes as Kurt pulled back the curtain "See you around Rachel...or not. Don't want to ruin your reputation" and with that Kurt left the room

"He always did have a flair for dramatics," Mercedes said and Rachel giggle snorted

"I'm sorry 'Cedes but I can't risk being pulled from Cheerio's. It's my protection just like your brother is yours" Mercedes nodded

"But we can still have our Saturday night sleepovers right?" Rachel giggled

"Of course nothing going to change"

**_Famous last words Rachel! _**


	17. Jacob Ben Israel and bra's

OoooOo

"You want to what?" Jacob Ben Israel asked Rachel when she cornered him after math class. People's voice faded outside but Rachel still checked twice over each shoulder to make sure no one saw her

"Expose the Cheerio's as the backstabbing horrors they are" Rachel repeated hands on her hip. Her plan was _perfect! _Be-friend the Cheerio's and then expose their secrets unless they left the 'losers' alone and she needed Jacob for that. The little weasel had voice recorders and camera **everywhere! **She even found one in the handicapped stall in the girls washroom...ew! So ya, she fibbed to Mercedes and Kurt but only because she didn't want them to spill the beans. Lets be honest, Mercedes _cannot _keep a secret for the life of her

"Alright" Jacob said and Rachel beamed, that was surprisingly easy. She didn't know why people hated Jacob so much. Sure he can be creepy but he can also be sweet "**IF **I get a little Rachel action" Rachel raised an eyebrow. Scratch that, he's a creep

"Pardon" Rachel asked and Jacob stepped closer to her so she moved back

"You heard me either that or your bra" Jacob moved to touch her shirt and Rachel moved back

"Bra" Rachel said walking around Jacob so she was closer to the door and had an escape plan if needed. Jacob smirked and held his hands out "Not now...tomorrow. This one isn't sexy enough" Rachel said trying to sound seductive but Jacob shrugged.

"Okay bra and then plan" Jacob said before leaving.

OOOoOOO

"MOM!" Santana yelled the next morning. "I can find my pink bra" Rachel quickly finished her toast and hugged her backpack to her chest as Noah put his plate in the sink

"You okay squirt?" Noah asked her and Rachel nodded hobbling to the door, Santana's bra safely tucked in the bottom of her backpack

**Lunch:**

Rachel met Jacob in the library like he asked and quickly shoved the bra under the table and into his lap. Jacob looked down and turned the bra over in his hands

"Very nice" he said shoving it inside his backpack. Rachel blushed and looked around the library, luckily the only people in it was the librarian and she was snoozing away on her desk

"Now will you help me" Jacob nodded "I need dirt and you're the best person for the job. The Cheerio's won't know what hit 'em"


	18. Go Rachel Go!

"Girls!" Head Cheerio Quinn called as the Cheerio's changed after a grueling practice. Some unlucky freshman continued chatting after everyone quieted down and Santana pushed one girl into the other making them topple into lockers "Get up" Quinn snapped at them. Rachel bit her lip to keep from jumping in as the two girls slowly got up "I am having a Cheerio only sleepover this Saturday. I know you'll all be there or there will be consequences" Rachel shivered as Quinn glared at all the girls. That girl was _scary!_ "I will text you all my address with the deets!"

Rachel finished getting changed and walked out towards Noah's car. She heard feet behind her and turned around to see Santana jogging towards her, her wet hair flapping behind her in the wind

"You are not coming" Santana ordered once she reached Rachel. Rachel rolled her eyes and walked faster "I mean it" Santana called to her

"You know what" Rachel whipped around ignoring Noah's yells at them to hurry up "I should've stopped listening to you _looonnnggg _ago and that was my mistake but you don't get to order me around any more. You heard Quinn, be there or there will be consequences"

Santana just stared at Rachel in awe and Rachel flipped her hair over her shoulder and walked to Noah's car. Rachel **never **spoke back to anyone, ever, especially not her older siblings. She had always been too scared of them

"Ya, I just did that" Rachel called to Santana as she entered Noah's car

oOooo

Santana's bad mood about Rachel carried on the next morning and the losers got the bad end of it. 13 slushies before lunch was where half of Santana's allowance was going.

"She's a menace" Rachel heard a girl murmur as she passed by Rachel's locker covered in cherry slushy. Rachel was relieved that she wasn't on the receiving end. No matter how mad Santana was at Rachel she wasn't going to face the wrath of Sue when she got slushy on her uniform

When Rachel got home she cranked _Fergies Big Girls Don't Cry _and looked out her window. She wasn't going to crack even though Kurt completely ignored her in Spanish and Mercedes was too scared to approach her at lunch. She saw the black girl slowly walk to her table but when two cheerleaders sat down across from Rachel she bolted out of there and ran towards Kurt's table. He was sitting with the other members of New Directions: Tina and Artie. The memory of her audition seamed like a year ago now with all the excitement she was experiencing now.

"SANTANA PAULA CORCORAN!" Shelby's voice brought Rachel out of her trance. She opened the door to see her mom yelling at Santana in the doorway of the older teens room. "WHAT'S THIS I HEAR ABOUT YOUR MISS USE OF FROZEN BEVERAGES? Rachel's friend Kurt had to flush his eyes with the two slushies you threw at him" Rachel's face paled, he did? She saw Santana glare at her and quickly closed her door. She paused her music on her Mac and quickly dialed Kurt's cell phone which went to voicemail

"_Hello you have reached Kurt Hummel-Hudson's inbox, I'm sorry I cant reach the phone right now but I clearly have more important things going on. If you're here to leave a prank call hang up, NOW! Because I __**will **__track you down. If you're a manager or someone hiring talent please click 1. If your any one related to me then please click 2. If you're a friend please click 3 and I apologize for not answering but if you were really my friend you would have my house number on you. If you're Rachel Berry please hang up and __**don't try again**__, thanks and have a great day." _Rachel hung up and let the tears fall from her face. She was doing this to help her friendship grow but it seamed as if the universe wanted her to suffer. Rachel grabbed Noah's old hoddie sweater and wrapped herself in it as she listened to the soundtrack of Wicked. Ironically the song playing was _Popular _

ooOOOoooO

Rachel walked into the kitchen the next morning to see her mom and sister arguing

"Grounded! But mom, Quinn's sleepover is this weekend and-"

"You're going to have to miss this one. Toast Rachel?" Santana turned around and glared at Rachel like all this was her fault. As she made her way out of the kitchen and bumped into Rachel sending her hip into the stove "Want to make it 2 weeks?" Shelby challenged. Santana threw her hands up in the air and stormed upstairs

"What got old Snix in a hissy fit?" Noah asked as he entered the kitchen. He was wearing a white tank top and blue boxers. Rachel opened the fridge narrowly missing hitting Noah in the face "Hey watch it" Noah pushed the door closed and Rachel had to jump to stop it from crushing her fingers

"Noah!" Shelby scolded. Noah rolled his eyes

"She almost hit my face maw," He argued. Rachel was really getting annoyed with him so she mustered all her bravery and tried not to shake as she spoke knowing Noah could crush her like a bug

"Right I forgot, your nothing more then a _pretty face_ which isn't that pretty btw" Rachel said as she gathered the butter and jam for her toast on the table. She mentally patted herself on the back as she took the toast out of the toaster. She saw in the reflection of the window that Noah's jaw was practically on the floor

"Are you going to let her talk to me like that?" Noah asked pointing his finger at Rachel. Rachel rolled her eyes but looked at her mom pleadingly, hopping she didn't get in trouble like Santana although she doubted Shelby would ground her for saying something like that

"Rachel don't say that to your brother" Shelby said monotone "Better?"

Rachel looked at her mom in awe. She **never **let her children talk back to each other. Noah glared at Rachel and reached over to her plate. He took her toast in his hands and squeezed it. Then he shook the crumbs over Rachel's lap and screamed

"YOU CAN'T GET EVERYTHING RACHEL!" Noah yelled slamming his fists down on the island "You have been driving me _insane _ever since you arrived at McKinley. You're trying to disrupt the hierarchy and it will not work" Shelby looked at her daughter and son, confusion written on her face "YOUR FREAKING DAUGHTER IS MENTAL" Rachel pushed back her bar stool and screamed at her brother

"YOU'RE THE MENTAL ONE!" Rachel said letting all the memories of **_pain_** wash over her:

_HER GRADE ONE BIRHTDAY PARTY: NO ONE SHOWED UP BECAUSE DIANA SPREAD A RUMOR SHE HAD LICE _

_HER GRADE 3 BIRTDHAY PARTY: SLEEPOVER, HER "FRIENDS" PUT HER HAND IN WARM WATER AND MADE HER WET HERSELF _

_THE SUMMER BEFORE GRADE 4: SANTANA PUSHED HER INTO THE WATER AT THE HOTEL WHEN SHE COULDN'T SWIM IN THE DEEP END. A LIFEGAURD HAD TO SAVE HER BUT NOT BEFORE SANTANA AND NOAH TOOK PICTURES _

_GRADE 6: HER YEARBOOK PICTURE WAS REPLACED WITH A PICTURE OF A DONKEY _

_GRADE 7: HER LOCKER WAS COVERED IN SILY STRING EVERY DAY BEFORE WINTER BREAK _

_GRADE 8: SOMEONE REPLACED HER LUNCH ONCE A WEEK WITH EGGS _

_HIGH SCHOOL: EVERY FREAKING DAY WAS HORRIBLE! _

"YOU DON'T WANT ANYONE TO KNOW WE'RE RELATED BECAUSE YOU'RE EMBERASSED BY ME" Rachel yelled forgetting Shelby was in the room. "DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH THAT HURTS? MY OWN SIBLINGS DON'T WANT ME!" Rachel stated crying as the constant stress she had since day one was revealed "YOUR SO STUPID! DID YOU EVEN CRY WHEN BAMBI'S MOM DIED BECAUSE I DON'T THINK YOU HAVE A HEART!" Rachel took a deep breath "The slushy's hurt, they sting your eyes not that _you _would know. I am teased, taunted and all because my own siblings are bystanders to my bullying" Rachel slammed her hands on the island startling Noah a little. She never lost her temper, she was the most level-headed person in the entire family "I HATE YOU, SANTANA AND ALL THE NEANDERTHALS YOU CALL FRIENDS!" And then Rachel stormed out of the room like the diva she was

"FREAK!" Noah retorted

ooOOOoo


	19. Hospitals and Berry

"That's so mean" Mercedes said as Rachel relayed what happened this morning to her in gym class. They were playing basketball and had to partner up to try getting rebounds.

"I know" Rachel said meekly. Her earlier explosion had worn out the small girl. "So New Direction's first practice is this afternoon. You excited?" Mercedes had been spending a lot of time with the other kids from ND and had become really close to Tina but Rachel wasn't jealous. She knew Mercedes needed other friends besides her

"Totally!" Mercedes exclaimed throwing the ball and missing the net by a good 5 centimeters. The ball bounced off the wall and it went rolling out the door. Rachel groaned and ran after it

The ball rolled down the hall making no effort to stop. It bounced off the wall at the end of the hallway and made it's way towards the stairs

"WATCH OUT!" Rachel cried as she pushed people out of the way. She tripped over someone's bag and when she looked up she saw Santana texting on her phone and the basketball just 3 steps away from her "SANTANA!" Rachel called. The girl stopped and looked at Rachel, her feet hovering over the ball "YOU'RE GOING TO TRIP OVER THE BALL!" but the bell drowned her voice out.

"WHAT?!" Santana yelled back. Rachel pushed her self off the ground and was about to make her way towards her sister when the crowds came in and she was lost in a sea of Juniors. Santana rolled her eyes at her sister thinking it was a trick or something.

"I SAID-" But Rachel was cut off by a screech and then a thump and then a loud gasp. Santana had fallen

oOOOOoOo

"Why didn't you tell me?" Santana said crossing her arms over her hospital gown. She was in the hospital with a broken arm, sprained wrist and sprained ankle.

"I did tell you" Rachel argued as she sat by the window wanting to the ground to just swallow her whole. She didn't want to be here, she was missing the very first New Direction meeting for this

"Well obviously not well enough" Puck said glaring at Rachel. Shelby then entered the room carrying 4 drinks from the Starbucks downstairs

"Okay I have a low fat mocha for Santana" Shelby put the drink beside Santana's hospital bed "A Iced Peppermint White Chocolate Mocha for Rachel" Rachel quickly grabbed the drink and went back to her spot. Noah was took his Iced vanilla latte and put it beside Santana's drink "Rachel why are you so far away?" Shelby asked. Noah gave her a wide (fake) smile

"Ya Rach, you can sit on my lap if you want" Shelby beamed at her son

"That's so sweet, I'm so happy you guys made up," She said before taking a sip of her Cinnamon Dolce Latte. Rachel tentatively made her way to Noah knowing that if she refused she would look like the bad guy. Noah wrapped his arms around her "I'm going to go and try to find a washroom" Shelby placed her drink on the bedside table before leaving

"Why are you being so nice?" Rachel asked her brother who still had his arms around her. He squeezed her tightly making her squeak and making Santana laugh

"Well after you're little outburst this morning mom had a little chat with me" Noah whispered into her ears "And now I am grounded and have a curfew of 10:30" Rachel tried to wiggle out of her brother's grasp but it wasn't working "And now-" Noah's phone rang and Santana grabbed it with her good hand. She unlocked it and held it to Noah's ear so Noah didn't have to let go of Rachel

"Hello" he said "Oh Coach Beiste what are you calling for...Ya I know...but he's a Sophomore...Champion?...but-...no I understand...fine...ya she's okay...thanks...bye" Noah let go of Rachel and grabbed his cell phone. He held it up and was about to throw it When Shelby entered the room again

"NOAH JOSEPH CORCORAN!" She exclaimed grabbing his cell phone out of his hand "WHAT HAS GOTTEN INTO YOU?!"

"YOU WANT TO KNOW WHATS' GOTTEN INTO ME?!" He yelled at her

"There's no need to scream at me," Shelby said and Noah threw his hands up and Santana bit her lip to keep from laughing at her brothers little hissy fit. Rachel was leaning against the wall watching the whole ordeal

"You are" he responded and Shelby gave him 'the look'. You know, the one that parents give you with their eyebrows raised or their eyes squinted. Sometimes they put their hands on their hips or cross their arms too. You know what I'm talking about "I am pissed" Noah kicked Santana's bed "Because I just got demoted to second string in football all thanks to champion, Sam freaking Evans. He is a basically the god of football according to Beiste. What do girls know?"

"HEY!"

"Sorry" He mumbled not really meaning it. Luckily the doctor entered just then so Shelby didn't have time to belittle Noah

"Santana Corcoran?" He asked looking at his clipboard

"Me" Santana said holding up her wrapped wrist. She had sprained it pretty badly and if there were two more steps on the stairwell she fell down on she would've most likely have broken it.

"Ah" The doctor pushed past Noah and leaned on the wall next to Santana's bed "Well you missy are very lucky having only a broken arm, sprained wrist and sprained ankle. I do know you're on the Cheerio's and I want you to take a break from it immediately" Santana widened her eyes

"YOU WANT ME TO QUIT CHEERIO'S!" She screamed. Rachel held her hands over her ears and looked at the ground so her mother couldn't see her smile

"No" The doctor reassured her "I want you to take a break"

Santana looked beyond pissed "I'm not 10 doc, I know 'taking a break' is like saying Q-U-I-T!"

"I can spell thank you" He said dryly making Rachel snort and taking Santana's attention away from the doctor and onto her younger sister

"What so funny? This is all your fault" Shelby stepped in putting a hand on her older daughters shoulder

"Actually sweetie I heard from many witnesses that Rachy tried to warn you" Rachel looked at her mom in awe. She asked kids? Then Rachel remembered how her mom was with her when she and Noah had that huge blow out. She knew that Santana would try to pin it on her. GO MOM! Rachel thought

Santana huffed and crossed her arms "Santana you don't have to fully take a break. Coach Sylvester has you working as her assistant" Rachel's face drained of all its blood. Santana could make her life miserable even more...great

Santana smirked at Rachel

"However you are both" Shelby looked at her two oldest "Grounded. I heard some interesting stories from Mercedes. Who the hell is Rachel Berry?!"

Now it was Rachel's turn to smirk


	20. Tumbler Berry

As Rachel skipped onto the field the next afternoon she was surprised to see Santana standing there next to Quinn. She was sure that the doctor told her to quit and Santana defiantly couldn't cheer with her crutch. She wavered a little and her sprained wrist flapped a little beside her as she tried to regain balance, making Rachel giggle a little. Santana glared at Rachel but Rachel didn't stop giggling. Nothing could crush her spirit, she just came from a New Direction meeting and she was soaring.

"BERRY!" Coach Sylvester yelled at Rachel from the bleachers with her mega phone. Rachel quickly scurried up the steps to her coach. Sue put the megaphone down and looked Rachel in the eye "older Corcoran is out so you are taking her position"

"Which is" Rachel didn't know Santana had a position. She thought her job was to yell at them and make her life miserable; apparently there was a name to it

"She's a tumbler," Sue said and Rachel nodded. Sue picked up the mega phone and yelled at the Cheerio's "HEY LOSERS!" That got their attention "BERRY IS TAKING OVER SANTANA'S POSTION FOR NOW!" Rachel saw her bases (the people who supported her in her flying stunts) and spotters (people who make sure she doesn't injure herself if she falls0 frown "MANAGE WITHOUT YOUR FLYER!" Sue yelled at her bases

Rachel watched the tumblers on the side as Santana and Coach Sylvester talked on the bleachers. The stunts looked pretty simple for the gymnast

The current cheer they were doing just involved a couple backhand springs, tucks, cartwheels, Arabian, round-off Arabian and walkovers. Rachel knew she could do all that from her years of doing gymnastic but it satisfied her knowing that it took Santana days to learn them all.

Sue blew her whistle and yelled in her mega phone "BERRY, TRY DOING THE CHEER!" Rachel walked into the field with her head held high "GO!" Sue played the music and they started the cheer again and every time Rachel did a perfect stunt she would look Santana right in the eye as if to say, "_karma's a bitch"_. She was doing amazing

oOOOOooO

"Great job Berry" a senior tumbler congratulated Rachel as she made her way out of the change room. As Rachel closed her locker she jumped when she saw Santana standing right behind it. Rachel sighed; she didn't have time for this. She was sweaty and all the other Cheerio's hogged the showers so she just wanted to go home before she stunk anymore

"You stole my spot" Santana shook a finger in Rachel's face. Rachel ignored her and grabbed her gym bag

"I didn't steal it Santana, Sue told me to do that and would _you _defy Coach" Rachel asked her sister as she zipped up her gym bag "And it's not my fault you're a poor gymnast" Rachel pushed past her sister and opened the door but before leaving she added "Oh and I'm sure mom would hate to find out you were at practice today and not at Chloe's house working on an imaginary English project. Mom told you to not take the assistant job if I recall correctly" and then she walked out of the room leaving Santana in the steamy, sweaty change room

oOOOooo

As Rachel walked out of school she passed the main office and saw a familiar Mohawk in the glass window. Rachel smirked when she saw his split lip and bruised face.

"This day just gets better and better" Rachel said as she pushed open the office doors. Noah looked up when he saw her and frowned

"Go away" He said standing up so he was a good 2 heads taller then Rachel. Rachel ignored him and sat down in the empty chair next to him

"So why are you here?" Rachel asked crossing her leg indicating she wasn't leaving any time soon

"Fight" Noah mumbled as he looked at the Principle's office where Dave Karofksy was sitting with his father. Dave looked worse then Noah with a bruise already forming around his eye, a split lip and scratches along his cheek. His shirt was torn a little at the sleeve and Rachel saw him wince when he leaned back against the chair

"Wow so now I guess San won't be lonely in her grounding" Rachel said and Noah looked at her "Ya, she came to cheerleading practice"

"Just buzz off" Noah said shoving her off her chair. A ding filled the room as Rachel got up from the floor "Great, mom's coming"

"Are you kicked off the team?" Rachel asked still sitting on the floor.

"Oh ya" Karofsky said as he exited the principle's office. His father grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the room before he could say more. Noah growled at Karofsky's departing figure

"I'm not really kicked off more like...I have a 2 week penalty" Just then Shelby Corcoran ran into the room and right up to Noah's chair

"You sir are in big trouble" Shelby said fuming. "Give me your phone" Noah reluctantly took his phone out of his pocket and handed it to Shelby who put it in her purse "You will defiantly not be driving any time soon and you can forget about any dates this month or the next month. You will come to every football game to cheer on Rachel and you will watch your filthy month around me, are we clear?"

"Crystal" He murmured

"Good now after we finish talking to the principle we can go and pick up Santana" Shelby announced just as Santana walked past the office. Shelby didn't notice her however because she had gone back to reprimanding Noah

"Mom" Rachel said just as the secretary notified Shelby that she could enter Principle Figgins office

"Yes sweetie" Shelby replied. Rachel looked out the window and saw Santana already heading towards the bus stop

"Never mind" Rachel concluded. Santana would just have to squirm under her mothers glare later

ooOOOoO


	21. Sleepover part 1

"Have fun sweetie" Shelby said kissing Rachel's forehead. Rachel was going over to Quinn's house for the Cheerio sleepover. Rachel was still following through with her plan to bring down the Cheerio's but she had to blend it first.

She hoped her luck followed through because lately it's been pretty good. Kurt was talking to her again (although she was she pretty sure he was insulting her by calling her plan 'a momentary lapse of judgment and insanity. Don't worry, you've always done idiotic things like that so it's not new') and she sat with Mercedes and Kurt and the rest of ND 3 times a week and the Cheerio's twice a week. She was a freshman so no one noticed if she wasn't there

"Ya, have a blast" Santana yelled as she ate popcorn on their couch. She had been moody ever since mom caught her at Cheerio practice the other day. Rachel hadn't squealed before because she wanted to see how long it would take Shelby to catch on. Revenge was so sweet when she didn't have to feel guilty. Santana and Noah got all their electronics taken away and their doors unhinged ('Having privacy is a privilege' Shelby told them). They had to do homework downstairs and had to text Shelby a picture of where they were every 15 minutes once school ended so she knew where they were. Rachel loved every second of it.

"I will, thanks" Rachel replied ignoring the sarcasm dripping from the sentence.

"Why don't you just-"A doorbell ringing interrupted Santana's obnoxious reply. Rachel was having a fellow flyer pick her up because Shelby could be very embarrassing and she didn't want every Cheerio to hear her mom yell, "Have a good time Rachy Wachy. Don't eat too many snacks or you'll get a tummy ach" (It's happened before).

"That's Mindy now" Rachel quickly shuffled out the door and out onto the porch where Mindy was waiting for her

"Cute house" She said "It reminds me of Santana's" Rachel just smiled and made her way towards Mindy's car. She'd forgotten Mindy was a junior like Santana and had probably been to her house before.

"Hey sweetheart" A blonde popped her head out of the front seat window. Mindy's mom had on thin round black glasses and her hair tied up in a messy bun. She was wearing a black blazer and dress pants, "I just came from work" She explained, "I'm not usually this fancy" Rachel smiled and entered the car

oooOOoooo

"I'm so glad you guys made it" Quinn squealed as Mindy and Rachel entered her bedroom. She was wearing a yellow nightgown and was sitting on her bed with a pillow in her lap while the other Cheerio's sat on the floor. Rachel sat down next to Mindy on the floor and reached for the popcorn but Cindy smacked her hand away

"We're waiting for Santana," She said

"She's not coming" Rachel said without thinking. Everyone looked at her and Quinn snorted

"How would you know freshie? Wouldn't she text me" Rachel's heart started thumping. How could she explain Santana's punishment without sounding like she was stalking her?

"Our parents are friends that's how I know and Santana got grounded and had her cell taken away. At least that's what it sounded like when they were talking on the phone" The other Cheerio's shrugged and started nibbling on the snacks provided. Quinn looked at Rachel for a few extra seconds before nudging a Cheerio in front of her to pass her some non-fat chocolate bar

_Probably non taste too Rachel thought _

"Has any body noticed that Puck's muscles are like...getting bigger" Cindy gushed as she grabbed a cupcake. Rachel inwardly groaned and grabbed a pillow to hide her face. She placed it in her lap and brought her knees to her chest so she could hide her red face. This was not the discussion she wanted to hear

"OMG yes, I've been meaning to talk about him but San always complains when we bring him up" Quinn said. She sat up and let her legs fall over the bedside into the Cheerio's face that had unfortunately sat in front of her. The girl's nose scrunched up and she moved over

After 2 hours of boy gushing Quinn finally got up and walked over to her Tv. She pulled out 5 different movies and held them in a fan position

"Let's all change into our PJ's and watch some movies" Quinn said "I have _Mean Girls, Monte Carlos, The Perks Of Being A Wallflower, Pitch Perfect _and _Ted _

The girls shouted their preferred choices and Rachel opened her bag to check her cell phone. She always texted her mom whenever she was at a sleepover to wish her goodnight and she didn't think he mom would appreciate a text at 3:30 in the morning. When she opened her bag her Iphone wasn't what caught her eye it was penguin PJ's. Her aunt Nancy (who had worse fashion taste then she did) always sent them the most embarrassing clothing items. Hers were one piece Pajama's that were brown with a whit circle in the middle and a tail in the back. It came with an attachable hood with ears

"Santana" Rachel muttered as she quickly hid the PJ's under her clothes for tomorrow. She looked over her shoulder and sighed with relief that no one saw the pajama's

"MEAN GIRLS IT IS!" Quinn exclaimed making Rachel jump a little. She'd have to text her mom later she concluded as she quickly zipped up her bag "Mean girls first and then Monte Carlos" there were rounds of applause and Rachel joined in a little confused on why they were clapping "Great choice, I know" Quinn said arrogantly "Now the bathrooms outside of my room are for the Juniors and Sophomore's. Seniors get my room and the freshies get my bathroom"

"Wait, we're all changing together?" Rachel whispered to Mindy

"Ya, think of it like the locker room" Mindy suggested as she gathered her stuff. Rachel paled a little, she changed in the washrooms after practice and she had to get other Pj's and fast

That's when she saw it, Quinn's drawer was open and a pink pajama leg was peeping out. While everyone went to their designated changing area Rachel quickly grabbed the pants and whatever top was in her grasp. She followed the other freshman to Quinn's bedroom and sighed with relief when she noticed no one saw her grab and run


	22. Quinn Fabray NO WAY!

"Cute PJ's" Quinn said as Rachel sat down in the circle. The pants were too long on Rachel so the brunette had to tuck the top of the pants in a couple time so it didn't look weird "I have similar ones" Quinn opened her drawer and started to look for the PJ's Rachel was wearing. Rachel's heart started thumping.

_This is it Rachel, you're dead. You had a good run _

"I can't find them" Quinn said clearly puzzled. She dug deeper into her drawer

"Maybe their in the wash" Cindy suggested. Rachel held her breath as Quinn gave one final search before shrugging and going back to her bed

"So before we start the movie I have an announcement" Everyone turned to Quinn "Me and Santana won't be at the Friday practice. You all know the loser my dad's dating" The older Cheerio's nodded but the freshman looked puzzled "My dad's dating this loser women" Quinn addressed the freshman as if that cleared up everything "and now I'm meeting her and her children. She had a daughter my age and I pray that she's not a loser" There were murmurs of agreement throughout the circle "I'll tell you all on Monday practice, but Santana won't be here either because of a family thing"

Rachel knew the actual reason. Her mom had been dating this guy for 6 months and they finally got to meet him.

"So Brittany you're in charge Friday practice" Brittany smiled at Quinn as everyone applauded. "Now lets watch the movie's" Quinn said getting up and putting _Mean Girls _into the VCR

ooooOOoo

"Hey is it true that Santana cheated on her Spanish test?" Diana asked the Cheerio's while they ate breakfast in Quinn's very fancy kitchen. Quinn had set up a buffet style bar around her kitchen with pots of bacon, pancakes, omelets, foods they normally would never eat with the orders to 'cut loose' from Quinn

Rachel choked on her pancake and Mindy had to pat her on the back a couple times before she was better. Santana cheat? Rachel never thought of her sister as a cheater before. A liar, snob, ignoramus, prissy and a bitch those words come to mind but a cheater...not really

Quinn swallowed a piece of her omelet before responding, "I'm not sure, she got 100% but she studied really hard" Rachel took a big gulp of her water as an idea struck her

_Blackmail! _She lived with Santana so why not use it to her advantage. Set a camera up in her room and catch her in action. _Perfect! _

oOOOOoooo

FRIDAY: 6:30 PM

"RUSSEL!" Shelby squealed as she entered chique (a new hip restaurant themed around gourmet food) and saw her boyfriend of 6 months. Santana rolled her eyes and pushed Rachel through the door a little harsher then a polite nudge

"Santana" Rachel hissed as she followed her mom to her boyfriend's table. Rachel tugged at her skirt to avoid Santana stepping on it again like she did in the parking lot. She was wearing a long purple skirt with a white tank top. Santana wore a red off the shoulder shirt with a black mini skirt while Noah wore black blazer with matching dress pants

"_Shit" _Santana swore. She ducked behind Rachel and continued walking. Noah lowered his head to the ground as they walked. Rachel couldn't believe it; they were ashamed to be seen with her in public! Rachel quickly ran to her mother leaving Santana out in the open

Rachel froze when she saw her mom's destination. Quinn Fabray's table, Quinn was wearing a black dress with a bejeweled halter. She had a black clutch in her lap. She looked extremely bored as she sat with her father in a black tux. Quinn was taping her fingers on the table looking like she'd rather be anywhere else but here

"Ohh" Rachel said it suddenly clicking why her sister was hiding behind her. She didn't want Quinn to see them together because heaven forbid families eat together in the same restaurant. Rachel rolled her eyes

"Yaaa" Santana said mocking her. She nudged Rachel as she passed her "Mom had to say to her didn't she" Shelby motioned for the siblings to come to the table

"I don't think its just saying hi," Noah said as they all slowly walked to Quinn's table "How many single men with the name Russel are meeting their girlfriends here?" Santana and Rachel looked at him

"You mean..." Rachel looked at her mom who was smiling and blushing as Russel spoke to her. Quinn stood up and shook Shelby's hand

"NO!" Santana exclaimed "No, no way. Rachel go hide in the washroom" Santana pushed her towards the bathroom but Rachel dug her heels in the ground and side stepped her sister making Santana fall forward a little

"No, I want to meet my possible future step sister" Rachel said flipping her hair over her shoulder and sauntering towards the table

oooOOOOOo

"RuPa-I mean Rachel" Quinn exclaimed when she saw the freshman approach the table. Shelby and Russel looked confused at the mispronunciation of Rachel's name bur Rachel just smiled

"Hi Quinn" Rachel stuck her hand out for Quinn to shake. She only took it when Russel nudged her

"What are you doing here?" Quinn asked as Rachel sat down in the chair across from her. Santana and Noah stood behind her

"Saying hi but she's leaving now" Santana said tilting Rachel's chair a little almost making the smaller girl falloff. Shelby smacked Santana's hand and dragged her into the chair next to Rachel

"These are my daughters" Quinn choked on her water "Rachel, Santana and my son Noah" Santana gave Quinn a small smile while Noah tapped the table to a unknown beat going on in his head. Shelby sighed and nudged her son in the side before turning to talk to Russel

"Revenge is so sweet" Rachel whispered to Santana who glared at her. This was going to be good


	23. Dinner and a smack

"May I be excused for a moment?" Santana asked after they ordered. The dinner so far was going great... for their parents. For the three Cheerio's and the football player, not so much but their parents were oblivious. Rachel wouldn't quit smirking, Noah was texting under the table and the two elder Cheerio's were having a glaring match for a reason unknown to Santana

Shelby nodded and went back to her conversation with Russel. Santana grabbed her crutch (she only had one) and hobbled towards the washroom. Once Santana was out of earshot Quinn pushed back her chair

"May I too be excused?" Quinn asked as she stood up. Russel grabbed her wrist and pulled her back down

"Don't go causing trouble," He warned her. Quinn rolled her eyes

"Dad I need to actually go to the washroom for feminine-" Russel let go immediately "issues" Quinn concluded. She smiled as she grabbed her purse and followed Santana

WASHROOM:

"I can't believe you" Quinn yelled as she stormed into the washroom. Santana was balancing on one leg as she applied mascara. Santana closed up her mascara and looked at the senior

"What?" She asked. Quinn stormed right up to her

"YOU" She waged a finger in Santana's face "YOU LET ME BE MEAN TO YOUR SISTER! I SLUSHIED HER!" Quinn screamed, a vein in her neck throbbing. It was true, on Rachel's third day at school Quinn, Cindy and Brittany had all slushied Rachel while Santana just stood there and laughed.

"So?" Santana asked turning away from the blonde. Quinn however wouldn't have that and she grabbed Santana's shoulders forcing the girl to face her "Quinn stop-" Quinn didn't let Santana finish. She lifted her hand and

**SMACK!**

She smacked Santana hard. Santana stumbled backwards into the sink and she held onto the counter for dear life. Her crutch had fallen to the floor

"You are so stupid" Quinn screamed getting in Santana's face. Her cheek was already turning red "I've always wanted a little sister. Someone who looks up to me like I'm a freaking goddess. Someone who I can be a role model for" Quinn took a deep breath "The way you are treating Rachel and letting others treat her is horrible" Quinn spit in Santana's face "My dad treated his brother that way, he let him get bullied and did nothing to stop it. Want to know what happened to that brother" Santana just whimpered "He's a freaking millionaire and all my cousins and uncles and aunts get shares in stocks and expensive gifts for Christmas and birthdays. My family? We get socks and my dad gets nothing"

"So what you're saying is Rachel is going to get rich and if I treat her this way I won't get in on the money" Santana asked a little confused by the blonde's story. Quinn smacked her hands on the counter making Santana jump

"I'm saying if you keep treating her this way you'll regret it" Quinn said "I'm going back to the table before dad sends Rachel in here for us. You better cover up that mark" Quinn touched the red mark of Santana's face and Santana hissed in pain. Quinn smirked and walked towards the door "be nice or else" She warned before she left

Santana turned around to face the mirror. She muttered to herself as she applied cover-up to her mark

"What does she know? How does she get away with telling me what to do, its not Cheerio practice, she isn't the boss of me" Santana held onto the counter as she reached for her fallen crutch. Once she grabbed it the door slammed open again making her drop it "UGH"

"Mom's getting worried" Even though Santana couldn't see Rachel she knew it was her

"Great" She muttered as she tried to grab her crutch again. She was leaning forward on one leg while her broken foot was high in the air behind her. It was hard to grab her crutch because her good hand was supporting her while she reached for the crutch with her sprained wrist. Rachel, noticing her dilemma, walked over to her crutch and lifted it for her

"Here you go" Rachel said holding the crutch out for Santana to take. Santana steadied her self and grabbed the crutch muttering a thank you under her breath. She closed up her makeup bag and hobbled out of the bathroom only to see Quinn waiting for her outside

"I told you to be nicer," Quinn said as Santana ignored her and hobbled towards their table

"And I'm telling you to mind your own business Fabray" Santana voice got quieter as they approached the table "Leave me alone" She said quickening her pace to get to the table faster

"Funny, I bet that's how Rachel feels when she's getting bullied" Quinn said. Santana stopped hobbling and looked at her teammate

"And how would you know?"

"I just do okay" Quinn snipped and she jogged to her table. Santana looked behind her shoulder and saw Rachel slowly walking to the table a couple inches behind them but not close enough to hear their conversation. She was picking her nails as she walked

Santana waited for Rachel to catch up to her

"Don't pick your nails, they look nicer longer" She said. Rachel looked up at Santana

"Was...was that supposed to be a complement?" Rachel asked in awe. Santana shrugged

"Whatever helps you sleep at night" Santana said before continuing to hobble. She didn't notice Rachel smiling behind her

oOOOooooo

"I can't believe you two!" Coach Sue aid as she paced in front of her two captains. "Q what happened?" Sue asked her senior captain

"My hand just slipped" Quinn said and she looked over at Santana who was covered in cherry slushy "My bad San"

"That's not what happened!" Santana insisted slamming her hands down on the armrests "She's mad because I'm not being nicer to Ra-" Santana froze mid sentence and Sue raised and eyebrow

"Rachel? Didn't we talk about this Sandbags?" Santana sunk lower into her seat and nodded. Quinn smirked and crossed her legs; this was going to be good "I told you Jean's story and you still didn't listen" Sue smacked her hands down on her desk "Well, I can't have that can I Q?' Quinn shook her head ignoring the death glare sent her way by Santana

"Lady ta-ta while you're recovering I think I'll give another Cheerio a shot at being junior captain" Santana instantly sat forward

"You're replacing me?!" She squealed.

"No I'm just giving you time off...for a couple of months. Now scram before the smell of your loser-ness makes me puke" Santana gathered her stuff and ran out of the room "Now Q" Quinn stood up straighter "How about we get you a freshman co captain" Quinn smiled

"I think I know what you mean coach" she replied

oooOoooOoo


	24. Lucy Quinn Fabray

"Um is this New Directions?" A blonde boy asked stepping inside the choir room. The chatter among the 5 members of New Directions ceased when the new Quarterback walked into the room. The one thing that flashed through the minds of the 5 members was '_Hurry up Mr. Schue'. _The choir director was running late, which left them in the mercy of jock Sam as of the moment

"Are you going to slushy us?" Artie asked wheeling his chair backwards, closer to the second door of the choir room "Because this is my last change of extra clothes"

"I'm not here too slushy you" Sam replied looking a little hurt at the accusation. Quinn popped her head into the doorway and walked over to Sam

"We want to join," She said looping her arm around Sam's. Rachel looked at her possible future stepsister in awe.

"What?" Mercedes asked

"Y-Y-You're k-k-ki-i-ding r-r-rrrrrigh" Tina stuttered. Quinn shook her head

"I read through the rule book and you need 12 members to compete and right now you have 5. Between me and Sam we can get you decent singers within a week"

"How?" Kurt asked clearly skeptical. It's not every day the head Cheerio and quarterback talk to anyone outside of their Clique, let alone people they slushy on a daily bases

"The power of head Cheerio, I know everything about everyone. Like the fact that you're gay-"

"I'm not gay" Kurt insisted and everyone looked at the feminine boy with a raised brow. Seriously, how can someone wear a corset to school, talk in that high pitch of a voice and care more about fashion then girls butts and not be gay **(*This isn't meant to offend anybody so I'm sorry if it comes across wrong. I'm just trying to make a point*)**

"Fine whatever you want to call it then" Quinn said with a wave of her hand "I know that stutters over here is supposed to be wearing her retainer but isn't" Tina blushed "I know Aretha mixed up her grandma's clothes at her funeral last year and wore the clothes she was supposed to be buried in-"

"How the hell do you know that?" Mercedes asked and then gasped "**RACHEL!" **Rachel put her hands up signaling mercy. Mercedes knew that Quinn's dad and Rachel's mom were dating so it was only a matter of fact that Rachel's possible stepsister knew a secret about Rachel's best friend

"I didn't say anything to her" Rachel insisted. Quinn nodded and Sam sat down on the piano bench. He wrapped his arms around Quinn's waist and pulled her into his lap

"It's true, I just have my ways" Quinn said "And just as I know you're secrets do I know the Cheerio's"

"No" Rachel said point blank. Quinn and Sam looked at each other and raised an eyebrow.

"No?" Sam repeated a little confused. The other members of New Direction looked at the diva as if she sprouted 3 heads

"We don't want people being blackmailed to join" Rachel ordered as she picked up her folder of sheet music off the piano "I want people to join because they have a passion for music like we all do not because Quinn has nasty secret of theirs that she is going to spill if they don't join"

"Uh, yes we do" Kurt said. Rachel looked over at her friend

"No, no we don't. People should join because they want to" Rachel argued

Sam snorted, "No one will join then" Rachel sighed

"So then we'll compete at Sectionals next year" Rachel said opening her folder and starting to hand out sheet music "Now if you'd be so kind as to leave I'd like to hand out some music I think would fit all our voices nicely" Quinn sighed and got off of Sam's lap

"I slushied Santana" She said and Rachel dropped her folder and whirled around to face the blonde

"**WHAT!" **Rachel screeched. She grabbed Quinn's wrist and pulled her out of the choir room. She slammed close the choir room door "Why?" Rachel asked. Quinn leaned against a set of lockers

"Because she was being mean to you" Rachel was taken back a little. A girl who barley even knew her and had a tendency to call her RuPaul was nicer to her then her blood sister. However now Santana's recent behavior made sense.

"Well, she is getting nice-ish now. Like she kind of complemented my nails and only insulted my height twice this morning which must be a new record for her but Noah's still going at it." Rachel babbled absent-mindedly. Quinn filed her nails waiting for the brunette to finish "Wait" Rachel said finally "Why do you care about me?"

"Because you're a decent human being who isn't being treated fairly". Rachel raised an eyebrow

"You slushy people for fun Quinn. You're treating everybody badly and unfairly" Quinn sighed and slid down the lockers until she was on the floor "You have no idea how embarrassing it is and deeming to. Your head cheerio so you've like never been bullied...ever"

"Rachel" Quinn interrupted but the brunette held her hand up

"Quinn you called me RuPaul and teased me and now that you've found out I'm Santana's sister you're nice to me. I don't get it. Your still bullying people without knowing anything about them. What if the reason they don't have nice clothes is because they're homeless, ever think of that. Or they're fat because they have something in their genes and can't help it. You don't know what it's like Quinn. Most people here are decent but yet their on your slushy list"

"Come here" Quinn said and Rachel walked over to the blonde and sat beside her "Now you must promise not to tell anybody this" Rachel nodded and Quinn took a deep breath "My real name is Lucy and my middle name is Quinn. I moved here when I was in 7th grade. I was fat, covered in acne" Quinn started to tear up "I was the only kid at school who had to dissect their own frog because nobody would be my lab partner" She gave a wet snort and wiped her nose with her hand "I was the kind of kid that I slushy here on a daily basis" Rachel reached for Quinn's hand and Quinn let her grab it "They even came up with a mean nickname for me"

"Juicy Lucy?"

"I wish, Lucy Caboose" Quinn said

"So what happened to Lucy?" Rachel asked in an almost not there voice

"I joined ballet, lost a little weight, found out I was athletic and joined gymnastics and cheerleading, went on Proactiv for my acne, and when my dad got transferred he got a raise, and I asked him if I could get a nose job, and he said yes, and I asked them to call me Quinn" Quinn explained

"So you hate yourself?" Rachel asked

"No I love myself, and that's why I did all those things. I've been that girl, and I'm never going back. I was a miserable little girl," Quinn said. Rachel nodded

"C'mon lets go back," Rachel said standing up. She held her hand out and Quinn grabbed it and they walked into the choir room like that. Once the door was shut Jacob Ben Israel came out from behind the set of lockers he was hiding behind.

"Did you get that?" Jacob asked his cameraman.

"Oh ya" The boy behind the camera replied.


	25. Jacob's blog and fights with blondes

Rachel leaned to the right as she passed by a table in the library to avoid bumping into said table. She jumped over student's bags and binders not really caring if she kicked some bags in the making. Her main goal was Jacob.

She saw the Jewish boy sitting in the back of the library on one of the computers editing a video clip. She stormed up to his chair and swerved the chair around. She glared at the boy

"What have you done," She said sharply. She shoved her phone into Jacob's shaking hands and replayed the clip

_"Juicy Lucy?"_

_"I wish, Lucy Caboose" Quinn said _

_"So what happened to Lucy?" Rachel asked in an almost not there voice _

_"I joined ballet, lost a little weight, found out I was athletic and joined gymnastics and cheerleading, went on Proactiv for my acne, and when my dad got transferred he got a raise, and I asked him if I could get a nose job, and he said yes, and I asked them to call me Quinn"_

Rachel pushed pause and yanked back her phone. She scrolled down the page and read in a dark voice "Which blonde Cheerio used to be a fat, acne covered girl? The same Cheerio who's lied about her real name since freshman year. Watch the clip above if you want to find out who this lying popular wannabe is". Jacob let out a nervous laugh

"You can get sued for filming us without our permission" Rachel said in a harsh tone. "I swear to the love of g-d I will" Jacob was seriously shaking right now so hard it could almost be mistaken for epilepsy but Rachel didn't care

"I'm...I'm sorry" Jacob said quivering under Rachel's glare

"What's going on here?" Jacob looked up wishing hoping it was his savior but practically pissed his pants seeing Quinn Fabray standing there with her hands on her hips. "Rachel what are you doing?"

"Helping you" Quinn noticed the phone in Rachel's hand and what was on it

"By replaying the clip of our private talk?" Quinn asked hoisting her messenger bag higher up on her shoulder. Rachel looked down at the phone and pocketed it.

"I'm trying to get it off the website" Rachel told the blonde. Quinn looked from Rachel to Jacob doubtfully

"Are you really?" She asked and Rachel nodded. Quinn stepped closer to the flyer and smiled tentatively at her

"A-and I'll d-d-do it r-rrrright now" Jacob said turning around in his chair and typing in his website URL "Please don't hurt me" He begged. He put his phone down beside her and put his hands together "Please" He repeated

Rachel rolled her eyes at his dramatics and turned to face Quinn again

"Done" Rachel said smiling

"That's sweet and all Rachel but it doesn't matter, everyone's already seen it" Quinn sighed "Santana slushied me back today" Quinn muttered so only Rachel could hear her. "Noah helped" Rachel sighed and she leaned against a table behind her

"I'm sorry," She said. All Quinn did was look at the ground "I truly am"

"Done" Jacob announced turning back to the Cheerio's "It's off" Jacob gathered his stuff quickly "Don't sue me," He said before running out of the library. Quinn sat down in Jacob's previous chair and crossed her legs

"I always felt bad slushying him. He was so odd already," Quinn murmured as she looked at her nails. The pale pink polish Quinn had on was chipping "So our parents are going on another date tonight" Quinn said looking up at Rachel "It's their 30th date, dad won't shut up about it"

There was silence and then "What happened to your mom?" Rachel asked. Quinn looked up at Rachel

"She...she..." Quinn stammered and looked up the ceiling. A sign that she was trying not to cry "She got into a car crash. I did too," Quinn, told the ceiling "It was late at night, I was 12. We were driving home from a movie when a drunk driver hit us from the side. My mother died instantly, I was in intensive care and was in a wheelchair for a year. I still have a cane at home for when I need to walk a lot. Cheerio's helps build up my muscles so it isn't so bad"

"My dad left us. I was a surprise and he left us when he found out" Rachel told Quinn.

"What do you want Jacob?" Quinn asked and Rachel looked up to see Jacob standing there quaking in his boots

"I-I left my phone behind" Quinn looked beside her and saw the black Iphone shinning on the table. Jacob tried to reach over Quinn's body for the phone but Quinn pushed him

"Ew" Quinn squealed dusting her upper body clean of Jacob dandruff. Rachel grabbed Jacob's phone and handed it to him

"Now scram," She said. Jacob didn't even hesitate; he booted it out of there "Think he heard what I said?" Rachel asked Quinn

**NEXT DAY:**

"What freshman cheerio's dad left her because she was born?" Rachel's voice got higher after every word she read. She scrolled down the page, her heart thumping even louder "Which cheerio's dad is dating the Rachel Berry's mom" Rachel shook her head and turned off her phone.

"How'd he find out?" Mercedes asked as Rachel closed her locker and walked to her first period class. Rachel didn't have time to answer before a blur of blonde pushed her up against a set of lockers

"You told" Quinn said her teeth protrusive outwards. Rachel bit her lip

"I swear I didn't" Rachel pleaded. Quinn pushed her against the locker harder and then stepped back

"Why should I believe you?" Quinn asked as Rachel steadied herself.

"Because I'm telling the truth. There were many people in the library and he" Rachel purposely didn't mention Jacob's name as they were drawing in a crowd. No need to confirm that the rumors are true. Heck, they could be fighting about Cheerio gossip or routines "Could've left his voice recording app on hopping to catch something" Quinn snorted and stepped closer to Rachel. Rachel instinctively took a step back and bashed into the lockers.

"He's not that smart" Quinn told her

"Hey!" Jacob shouted from deep within the crowd

"Just watch your back **Corcoran**" Quinn hissed deliberately saying Rachel's real last name. The crowd started murmuring

"I'm not ashamed of my last name it's my idiotic siblings" Rachel said taking a step away from the lockers "Go ahead, scream it down the halls I don't care Lucy" The crowd's murmurs picked up and Quinn glared at her

"Uh...Rachel" Mercedes frantic voice called to her from the sidelines but Rachel ignored her.

Quinn pushed Rachel into the lockers and grabbed her shoulders. She steadied the brunette to look her in the eye and immobilized her body to keep from retaliating "SHUT UP!" Quinn screamed. She let go of Rachel and slapped her "I AM QUINN!" Quinn shouted almost insanely. She grabbed a slushy from a nearby football player and aimed it at Rachel when-

"FREEZE!"


	26. Twilight Zone

"So, why are we here again Q?" Sue asked Quinn as she sat at her desk with her fingers intertwined together. Becky sat in the corner of the room polishing trophies as she listened to Sue confront Quinn and Rachel. Quinn sighed and sat up straighter in her plush seat. Rachel twiddled her thumbs, a habit she did when she was nervous

"Because RuPaul over here" Quinn shot Rachel a dirty look that could've challenged Santana's "Spilled the beans about our parents private life" Rachel threw her hands up

"How could've it been me? If you read the article fully you would've seen that it also mention me"

"No it mentions Rachel Berry. Last time I checked you were Rachel Corcoran" Quinn argued. Sue sighed and rubbed her temples with two f her fingers

"Ya and last time I checked you were Lucy Quinn Fabray not Quinn Lucy Fabray so don't harp on me about lying about my name"

"Last time I checked you were both on the verge of losing your Cheerio status" Sue shouted quieting the girls down

"Q what have I told you about slushies? Slow down with them, if I hadn't screamed freeze you would've had to pay for Rachel's dry cleaning"

_FLASHBACK:_

_"FREEZE!" _

_The crowd silenced and Rachel opened her eyes. She looked down and was surprised to see her body free from Grape slushy. The crowd parted like the red sea and Sue walked through them. She grabbed the slushy out of Quinn's hand and threw it at the football player coating him in grape slushy _

_"SCRAM!" Sue yelled and immediately the students ran away. Sue smirked and then turned to face the girls "Q, Mrs. Focker...follow me" _

_END OF FLASHBACK_

"Your entire family seems to be getting in trouble" Sue addressed Rachel "Your sister is taking a break from Cheerio's and your brother is second string and now this" Sue clicked her tongue

"So...what are you going to do?" Rachel asked twisting her hands in her lap

Sue opened her mouth to respond but a loud cheering and whistling interrupted her. Sue slammed her hands on the desk making Quinn and Rachel jump "What now?" She asked walking out of her office

"Stay here" Becky ordered and then pointed two fingers at her eyes and then at the girls "I'm watching you," She said before following Sue out of the room.

Quinn turned to Rachel "You are so dead meat. No way are you staying on the team" Rachel opened her mouth to reply but Sue's screaming caught her attention

"MOHAWK! BLONDIE GET UP!" Sue's yells echoed down the hall

"Guess your brother got into a fight" Quinn observed and Rachel sunk lower in her chair. He was going to be so moody tonight Rachel thought

"THAT'S WHAT YOU GET FOR STEALING MY SPOT!" Puck yelled and Rachel rolled her eyes. Football was so violent on and off the field

'He's going to be fun tonight" Rachel muttered. Quinn looked at Rachel and sighed. She leaned back in her chair and let it rock forward and backwards.

"Seeing as we both are going to get kicked off the team if one of us doesn't confess I suggest you quit lying and just admit that you squealed" Rachel was dumbfounded

"For what? All it said on the blog was that your dads dating my mom" Rachel argued. Quinn stopped rocking her chair and let it fall back into its upright position with a bang

"Ya but if you hadn't asked me about my mom in the library no one would know I have a single dad. People are already teasing me behind my back about it" Rachel thought hard about how to answer that. It was true, Rachel had heard people talk about it as she walked into school but it wasn't even 11:00 yet, how much teasing could've happened since Quinn cornered her at 9.

"Ya well people can be cruel" Rachel said knowingly. She looked Quinn in the eye hoping she got the hint that she herself was cruel

"Tell me about it" Quinn said and Rachel sighed. She didn't get it

"You know you yourself are also in the wrong" Quinn snorted, "You didn't have to answer me"

"You're telling me that if I didn't answer you wouldn't have badgered me for it" Rachel bit her lip "Ya, thought so"

Rachel was mad at Quinn for proving her wrong but she was mostly mad at Jacob for posting that video. She wished she handed already given him one of the Cheerio's secret to post because now if she backed out of their little deal he could expose her. Even if the secret wasn't that big (Cindy was drawing pornographic photos of people in the girls bathroom stalls) it was still a secret that had wildly embarrassed Cindy

Jacob came running in the room with a camera. Rachel and Quinn immediately stood up ready to smack him if needed

"Would one of you like to comment on the fight you just had?" Jacob asked and Rachel thought he must've been the dumbest person to ever walk the halls of McKinley. Rubbing salt in the wound was the worst thing you could do to angry, strong Cheerio's

"Scat!" Quinn ordered. Jacob just stepped closer to Quinn, his lens almost touching her chin. Quinn pushed him backwards making him fall and his camera landed on his stomach "That wasn't a question it was an order" Rachel didn't understand how scat could be taken to be a question but knew better then to question it out loud

"Feisty" Jacob said winking at her. Quinn growled a little and looked ready to pounce. Rachel could vision it as a jungle scene. Rachel was a puma and Jacob was her pray. Luckily the snake (Rachel envisioned Jacob as a snake because that's what he was. Sneaky and slimy) scurried out of the room before any blood could be shed

"UGH!" Quinn sat down and put her head in between her legs. It quiet in the room and Rachel couldn't hear the fight anymore outside so she figured Sue took them to the principle's office. "This is all your fault" Quinn said looking up and wagging an accusing finger in Rachel's personal space "AH!" Quinn kicked Rachel's bag and then sat down again. "All I wanted was a peaceful, perfect senior year but I can't even get that"

"Well you kind of attacked me" Rachel said and then bit her tongue.

"Shut. Up" Quinn said with such forcefulness that Rachel actually complied.

Becky came running back into the room and stood in front of the two girls "Coach Sue says to come to the principles office right now" The girls looked at each other before gathering their stuff and following Becky. As Rachel walked through the office door Quinn nudged her making her trip and fall against the door

"Watch your step Berry...or should I say CORCORAN" Quinn yelled and then walked away. Rachel was confused as to why she screamed the last part until she saw Santana leaning against a window for a classroom outside of Sue's office

"What do you want?" Rachel snapped not in the mood for pesky older sisters. Santana held her hand out but Rachel batted it away and got up herself

"Mom's here, we're in deep trouble," Santana said as Rachel quickly walked down the hall to the principles office. Rachel quickened her pace but didn't run. She just wanted to show Santana she wasn't in the mood for her snarky replies

"You mean **Noah's **in trouble. I didn't nothing wrong" Rachel insisted as she turned a corner

"Just trying to warn you," Santana said still hot on her trail. Rachel stopped walking and turned around. Santana was standing a few inches behind her looking very apologetic. Her hair wasn't in the Sue mandated high ponytail instead it lay limp down her back

"Why?" Rachel asked. It was like the twilight zone. Quinn was being horribly rude to her and Santana was being (or trying) to be nice. It made no sense

"What's with all the questions dwarf," Santana asked and Rachel knew she better back away now. Santana was putting up her defenses

"Just asking" Rachel responded just as the bell rang

"Good luck, you'll need it. Coach takes no prisoners" Santana called to her before she dashed to her class.

"HEY SANTANA" Rachel called to her as the older girl approached the stairs going down. Santana turned around and Rachel smiled "THANKS!" Santana gave her a thumb up before walking downstairs

"What was all that about?" Rachel turned around to see Kurt clutching his new messenger bag to his side. Rachel beamed and answered

"I don't care, Santana's being nice. It's like Christmas and Chanukah wrapped up into one" Kurt laughed and his eyes crinkled a bit along the side

"You don't celebrate Christmas" Rachel shrugged and Kurt grabbed her hand.

"C'mon, you're wanted in the principles office and the longer you take the more time Coach Sylvester has to think up a punishment"

It felt like old time as Kurt and Rachel skipped (yes skipped) down the empty hallway to the principles office. They used to skip around the block as kids singing songs as loud as they could until one of the neighbors threw a shoe at them.

"Good luck" Kurt wished her once the reached the office. Rachel opened her arms and Kurt hugged her

"Thanks, I think I'll need it" Rachel said as she glanced inside the office and saw her mom, Noah, Quinn, Sue and Principle Figgins. Each looking unhappier then the other

Rachel took a deep breath and entered the office

oOOOOOo


	27. Don't get Shelby Corcoran pissed

**If you interpret this chapter as incest or romantic that's fine but I want to let everyone know that I don't plan on making Santana and Rachel a couple. Just sisterly love (or not love from the way she's acting). **

**Oh and this takes place the morning of the last chapter**

Santana didn't know why it irked it but the way Rachel was looking at Quinn with adoration really bugged her. Ya, she hates Rachel at school because honestly, the girl was a complete dork. She was the stereotypical dork without the glasses. She has to wear a retainer and headgear at night, she has nasal issues so she had nasal spray, and she had asthma. She loves books more then guys and once Santana snuck into Rachel's room to use her computer while she was out signing with Kurt and Mercedes and she saw that Rachel wrote really dirty and smutty fan fiction for Doctor Who. That's how she spent her days

How Santana spent her days was making out with Brittany (But she denied it if anyone asked. Why they would ask she doesn't know but if they do she'd deny it and then would punch them right in their kisser {lips}). She'd go to movies with friends, go shopping. You know, be social

So Santana didn't know why it seriously made her skin crawl when Rachel was constantly talking to Quinn on the phone, or video chatting with Quinn on her IPad. Really she should be thankful that Rachel no longer came up to her with a green top and orange shorts asking if she could wear them out to dinner. She knew she had been cruel to Rachel but honestly, in her mind she figured the girl needed to grow a freaking backbone.

So when she saw Rachel came down on the Sunday afternoon following the date wearing a black blazer with a white trim and yellow shorts with multi colored stripes on them she was blown away. It actually looked good. Rachel smiled as she grabbed a drink and Santana saw black nail polish perfectly painted on her fingers. There was a golden pendant on Rachel's blazer and from closer observation Santana saw a white shirt with black button going down the front underneath the blazer ( . ). In other words, Rachel had a fashion sense. She wasn't the kitty sweater-wearing girl from September and Santana didn't know if she liked that

Santana bit down on a celery stick while Rachel yapped on the phone to, surprise surprise, Quinn.

"Ya...okay..._giggles_...sure sounds like fun...this weekend" She glanced at Santana and when Santana looked up she quickly looked away "Sure but I'll have to ask my mom...okay see you soon" Rachel hung up and smiled as she grabbed an apple out of the fruit basket. Santana scowled, her little dorky sister was becoming more popular which wasn't even fair. She had 3 more years left of high school while Santana only had one and she had to be a shoo in for Cheerio captain

"Watch this" Puck said standing up and grabbed his half full glass of fruit smoothie that he had made earlier. Puck started to walk past Rachel but bumped into the sink spilling his smoothie all over Rachel's blazer

"Oops" Noah said setting the glass aside and dabbing Rachel's shirt with a towel. Santana chuckled behind Puck but she did feel kind of bad for Rachel. Well, more for her clothes because they were cute "My bad" He said and Rachel huffed and stormed out of the room. Puck laughed and sat back down

**Okay I hope I'm not confusing you guys but some people have been messaging me for more Puck so there you go. Now we're fast-forwarding to the meeting in the Principle office **

Rachel looked at the ground and she; Quinn and Noah sat across from their parents in the office. They were sitting on the opposing couch and Rachel knew if she looked up she'd probably take all the blame for everything with one glance at her mothers _I disapprove of your actions _glance

"So, I see we have multiple problems here" Principle Figgins said as he sat in his office chair behind his wooden desk. "Noah we have had many problems with you in the past" Puck rolled his eyes at the use of his full name "Rachel so far you've had a pretty good record and the same goes for you Quinn" Rachel still didn't look up "What has gotten into you girls?"

"That's what I'd like to know" Shelby and Russell said at the same time and then they looked at each other and said "Jinx". Shelby cracked a smile and Russell chuckled a little

"And you call us kids" Puck muttered bringing the adults back to the situation at hand

"Nothings gotten into me I just...Jacob been telling the school personal secrets about us and I'm pretty sure Rachel's the one that's been squealing to him"

"Can I see what he's been saying?" Russell asked and Quinn opened Safari on her Iphone and handed it to him "What freshman cheerio's dad left her because she was born? Which cheerio's dad is dating Rachel Berry's mom? Which blonde Cheerio used to be a fat, acne covered girl? The same Cheerio who's lied about her real name since freshman year. Watch the clip above if you want to find out who this lying popular wannabe is" Russell handed the phone to Quinn and looked up at Principle Figgins astonished

"You allowed this to be posted on a students blog on the school website?" Shelby and Russell yelled at Principle Figgins. The Indian man shrank back in his chair

"Well no but they said it in public. If they wanted it t be private then they shouldn't be having the conversation in the Library" He argued and Shelby slammed her hands down in the armrest of the couch and stood up

"**EXCUSE ME!" **She said walking closer to Principle Figgins desk. Rachel was looking up now and was seriously debating whether to film this for Kurt and Mercedes because seriously, no one would believe this

"WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE TELLING MY CHILD WHAT SHE CAN AND CANNOT SAY IN FEAR OF IT BEING POSTED ON THE FREAKING INTERNET?" Shelby screamed and Principle Figgins slouched down lower in his chair "I WOULD SLAP YOU IF I DIDNT WANT TO GET ARESTED!" Shelby screeched and even Russell looked a little scared "MY DAUGHTER AND QUINN WILL NOT GET DETENTION OR ANY OTHER PUNISHMENT HOWEVER" She spat in Principle Figgins face "THIS JACOB KID WILL OR THERE WILL BE HELL TO PAY. 2 WEEKS DETENTION AND HIS BLOG MUST BE MONITERED BY...HER" Everyone looked to where Shelby was pointing

"Me?" Sue asked. Shelby nodded and started taking deep breaths. Russell put a reassuring hand on her shoulder and guided her back to the couch

"Yes you" Russell said for Shelby. Shelby creased his hands and then glared back at Principle Figgins

"Call that Jacob boy in here and deal out his punishment" She said glaring at the microphone stand on the desk

"B-but these ladies have to be punished-" Shelby glared at his making his shut up

"Oh and they will" Shelby said giving Rachel _the look. _Rachel gulped "Now call in this Jacob character" She ordered "and then we can talk about Noah"

"Oh I don't pity you" Quinn whispered to Puck as Principle Figgins paged Jacob to the office


	28. Captain Corcoran

"Hey, Corcoran" Santana turned around to see Cindy approaching her. Santana stopped walking and waited for the other girl to catch up "Surprised you didn't die at home" Cindy said as the girls made their way down the stairs

"I almost did" Santana said thinking back Shelby's talk with her, Rachel, Quinn and Puck

_FLASHBACK:_

_"You are all in __so __much trouble," Shelby said pacing the floor as the 4 teens sat together on the sofa in the Corcoran house. Russell sat in the chair next to the sofa and watched Shelby pace_

_"Rachel" Shelby said addressing her youngest "Why didn't you come to me when Santana and Noah were giving you a hard time"_

_"What could I say?" Rachel retorted "Your motto is figure things out for yourself. You'd say I'm being dramatic or exaggerating. You've done it before so why not now? And you didn't ground Noah and Santana when you found out they were denying I was related to them" Rachel said and Shelby continued to pace_

_"Alright, alright" Shelby said calmly, much calmer then she was in the office "But when Jacob started posting articles on his blog about you yesterday then you should've told me"_

_"I didn't want to ruin your date" Rachel said looking at the ground. Shelby bent down and placed one hand on Rachel's shoulder and used her other hand to lift Rachel's chin upwards _

_"Honey, I wouldn't have minded. You are still in trouble for letting it all go this far but trust me, it'll be less then the others" She said looking to Rachel's right where Santana and Noah sat "One week grounding and you must buy Santana a new bra"_

_Santana stared at Shelby and Rachel "What?" She asked bewildered. Noah snickered and Quinn put her hand over her mouth so Russell and Shelby couldn't see she was practically splitting her sides laughing _

_"Sue did a search of Jacobs locker and confiscated all of his microchips and spy devices and found Santana missing pink bra. I suppose Rachel gave that to him for he'd take down the article"_

_Rachel nodded not really wanting to explain why she __actually __gave it to him _

_"You little sneak" Santana said shoving Rachel off the sofa. Shelby pushed Santana back against the sofa_

_"You missy are in so much trouble already, don't get started in a fight with Rachel. You're under house arrest after school and I think the Cheerio's are a bad influence on you. I'll have to discuss this matter with Sue though and-"_

_"MOM!" Santana protested. Shelby then leaned against the wall trying to look calm "NO WAY! I need Cheerio's! It looks good on college applications"_

_"Ya and we all know her grades won't cut it" Noah said and Santana punched him in the arm "OW" _

_"Too bad" She said in a 'this is final' tone. Santana slumped back against the couch and crossed her arms with a scowl on her face "I still have your cell phones but you can use the families laptop for homework that __I __will monitor. The wifi password has been changed so no wifi unless I can see what your googling" Santana rolled her eyes "Same for you Noah" _

_"And same for you Quinn. After school you'll come here seeing as I'm at work and I will pick you up after dinner" Quinn's jaw dropped _

_"NO!" Both she and Santana said. Both parents looked at each other, crossed their arms and smirked_

_ END OF FLASHBACK:_

"Ouch" Cindy said as Santana gathered up her books for her next class.

"I know right" Santana put her science book in her backpack just as the warning bell rang. She groaned and slammed her locker shut making the kid beside her jump in surprise. "I can't believe I may have to quit the Cheerio's" Santana said solemnly "And even though I was being sorta nice to Rachel she didn't even try to tell mom that" Santana whined "UGH!" She pushed a nearby freshman into a locker. He fell to the ground and Santana just continued walking

"With that attitude being under house arrest with you should be a blast" Santana whirled around to see Quinn standing behind her holding her math textbook in one hand and a slushy in the other

"Buzz off Fabray" Santana muttered before she continued to stalk down the hallway with Cindy by her side. Quinn didn't let up though, her math classroom was right beside Santana's so she continued to use that coincidence to taunt and tease the junior down the hallway

"Oh someone's pissed" Quinn said as Santana and Cindy made their way down the stairs. They walked down the hallway with Quinn still on their heels "What's the matter baby?"

Santana rolled her eyes and was about to retort when she saw Shelby, Rachel and Sue talking in Sue's office.

"Oof" Quinn said as she walked into Santana's back due to her sudden stop but Santana ignored her

"What's little Corcoran doing in there?" Cindy asked and Quinn pushed Cindy aside to look into the window

"NO WAY!" Both girls screamed. Sue was handing shaking Shelby's hand before handing Rachel a new uniform with a white C on the side

"MOM!" Santana burst into the room. Rachel and Shelby jumped in surprise but Sue just smirked and sat back down. Quinn followed in beside Santana and crossed her arms. She glared at the uniform that matched her own. They were quitting Cheerio's at the end of the day so they were trying to enjoy whatever power they had left

"Yes honey" Shelby said calmly, her back to the girls. Rachel twisted in her chair so she was sitting sideways.

"Why can Rachel stay on Cheerio's?" Santana whined and Quinn nodded her head. Cindy stayed behind the two girls awkwardly swaying from side to side not really knowing what to do

"She didn't let the power get to her head and it was a nice confidence boost" Sue explained

"Girls me and Russell have decided to let you stay on the team, seeing as it would be a mess to have re tryouts **but **you won't be captain Quinn, another senior will with co-captain Rachel. Sue has agreed to put you girls in the back and don't let your ego's get blown up and think I've softened because this just mean I'll have to come up with another punishment for you to replace this one" The girls nodded their heads "Oh and Quinn I'm confiscating your car keys seeing as Russell forgot to yesterday. You're carpooling with us now" Quinn took a step back

"You can't do that" Quinn said

"Seeing as your not 18 yet I can and its under your fathers orders" Shelby held out her hand "Now please" Quinn sighed but put her textbook and slushy down and dug into her bag for they keys while Shelby waited with her hand still outstretched. Quinn finally found her keys and handed it to Shelby stabbing her a little with it

"Watch it" Shelby warned her pocketing the key. Quinn rolled her eyes

"Thank you Coach Sylvester" Rachel said beaming at the women. She gathered her bags and stood in front of the three girls "Move please" They parted the red sea and Rachel smirked as she passed by

"See you at home girls" Shelby said following Rachel out

"Can you girls leave, your stench of desperation is making me want to scratch out my eyeballs" The three girls silently left


	29. Slushy mishap and conniving Sue

Rachel liked being organized; all her binders were labeled and there were absolutely no loose paper anywhere. One way for her to be organized was to make lists. Multiple lists, long lists and then she'd file them away and always have them on hand in her locker. She had a grocery list, a future list, a movie list for her, Kurt and Mercedes on the weekends, and a newly added Head cheerio list. Her first order on the lists was simple

**Revenge **

She already got hers on Santana and Quinn so the only one left was the boy standing at the locker across from her with her back facing flirting with Cindy.

**Noah Corcoran **

And she knew just how to hand out this sweet order of justice

"H-here's y-your slushy Miss" A timid looking freshman in Rachel's Spanish class said handing Rachel the cherry slushy. Even though she had just been made head cheerio not even 2 hours ago, news travels almost as fast at McKinley as they do in Hogwarts. No secret is safe

"Thanks Maggie, I love your headband by the way," Rachel said smiling at her. She was trying to be nice to everyone in every social circle knowing how it feels to be at the bottom. Maggie smiled and touched the white headband. It wasn't anything special, just a polka dotted headband from Claire's, but Rachel figured a compliment was a compliment and it did look nice against her ruby red hair

"Who are you slushying?" Maggie asked her and Rachel turned her head to her brother. Maggie gasped and put covered her mouth with her hand "No!" Everyone knew of the fight with the Corcoran's/Fabray even if Jacob took it off his blog

Rachel smirked and nodded "Oh yes" she said just as the bell rang. Rachel waited until a lot of people starting moving through the halls to walk up to her brother. Her hands were tightly wrapped around the cup as she swiftly moved across the tide of people to her brother

Naturally Rachel was jumpy, this was her first slushy as head Cheerio and it was her **brother **she was giving the honor of being her first victim. Her brothers back was too her as she gripped the Big Gulp tighter fearing she'd drop it. Just as she was about to tap her brother on the shoulder, her hand shaking, someone came up behind her

"What are you doing? AH!" Quinn asked and because of Rachel's nerves she jumped when the blonde spoke making her splatter cherry slushy all over the red and white uniform. The crowd stopped moving and watched the scene unfold

"Hahahah" Santana laughed coming up beside Quinn. This made the ex head cheerio glare at Santana instead of Rachel. Noah was toppling over in laughter and Rachel knew she had to get out of there

"RACHEL!" Quinn said directing her anger back to the freshman. Yup, she had to get out of there. Rachel ran through the crowd and bolted around the corner without watching exactly where she was going. **Thud! **Rachel fell to the ground at the feet of the person of whom she'd bumped into

"Corcoran we need to talk about what I just saw on my surveillance camera" Rachel looked up at Coach Sylvester. Sue grabbed Rachel's wrist and yanked her up "This was Miss. Foker" Sue said pulling Rachel towards her office

"B-but I'm too young to die" Rachel muttered as Sue pulled her around another corner and into her office. Sue chuckled as she sat down at her desk and motioned Rachel to sit down in one of the two chairs facing her

"I'm not going to kill you just yet" Sue said and Rachel's palms started to sweat more then it did when she planned on slushing Noah. Sue placed her hands on the desk and smirked "I like you Corcoran, I like your bravery. No one else would have the guts to slushy a senior cheerio but you don't take _crap _from anybody"

Rachel was bewildered. It seamed like Sue thought she meant to slushy Quinn "Uh...ya" Rachel said figuring it was better then her killing her

"Now slushing your brother, the second string Quarterback might've been a little excessive. Although he is second string he is still the quarterback and a senior. Wait until people understand that they need to fear you before slushing him"

"Must they fear me?" Rachel asked thinking back to her plan to be nice to everyone. Maybe she could just make the popular people fear her, no need to slushy anybody else besides those who deserve it right?

"Oh yes" Sue said leaning closer "Slushy a few more kids, push some nerds into lockers, spew some insults at the freaks and you'll be all set" Sue spun around once in her swivel chair and looked pleased "You're set for greatness Corcoran, I can feel it in the air" Rachel actually thought it was the smell of rotting cheese in the air but felt it was the wrong time to mention it

"C-can't just the popular people fear me?" Rachel asked thinking of Maggie. The girl was so scared of her she called Rachel miss even though she's older then Rachel but a few months. She celebrated her 15th birthday last week if Rachel recalled correctly

"**NO" **Sue said slamming her hands down on the table. Rachel gulped and leaned back in her chair "You must incorporate fear into everyday life including the freaks, nerds and your siblings" Rachel was curious now and leaned forwards a little

"M-my siblings?" Rachel repeated. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Quinn storm past the office soaked with cherry slushy. Santana was following her but instead of storming past the office she looked inside and when she saw Rachel sitting there she burst out laughing.

"_Must be thinking I'm getting sacked" Rachel thought as her sister made a face at her before laughing again _

"Yes see that," Sue said pointing at Santana "They must be happy to see you get sacked which I wont have to right?" Sue raised an eyebrow at her and Rachel felt the need to salute, which she didn't but she felt as though she was being examined by a marine

"Yes" Rachel said clear as day. Santana had moved on from outside the office and Rachel could now see cherry slushy globs on the floor from the pieces that fell off Quinn

"Okay so I have a goal for you" Sue said pulling out a normal sized piece of paper from her desk. There were three lines going vertically down with horizontal lines making 7 spaces on it with three words on the top

**Insults, Slushy, Pushing**

"I want you to do these things as often as you can and I will rewards you at the end of each week if you do 7 of them" Rachel took the list in her own hands

"Y-you want me to slushy 7 people?" She asked and Sue nodded vigorously. She crossed her legs and looked seriously at Rachel

"Hey your lucky. I made Santana and Quinn do 10" Rachel felt sick to her stomach. "But if you can't do it" Sue let the words hang in the air and glanced at the two uniforms hanging next to her. They were the exact same as Rachel's uniform and Rachel knew exactly whom they used to belong to. _Quinn and Santana _

"I'll do it" Rachel said the power hungry feeling she felt when she was going to slushy Noah came back to her. Sue held out her hand and Rachel shook it firmly "You can count on me"

GLEE~GLEE~GLEE~GLEE~GLEE

"1 more to go" Rachel said as she checked off another box. She had just verbally assaulted a nerdy kid in her English class after her bumped into her. She didn't like it, not one bit but it kept Santana and Quinn from becoming Captains again

"Hypocrite" Noah muttered as he passed by. Rachel slammed closed her locker and looked at her brother

"Excuse me" She spit out. Everyone looked at the two feuding siblings and quickly evaporated from the hallway. Noah smirked and leaned against a set of lockers

"You got all mad at me and San when I was being rude to you" Noah said crossing his arms over his lettermen jacket "And now your doing the same"

"Well it's so Santana and Quinn can never be Captains again" Noah snorted and slid over a patch of slushy that missed its target. He spun around once and because of the slushy it was quickly and Noah almost toppled over "Mr. smooth are we?" Rachel couldn't help but joke. Did that count as insulting someone? Maybe she could check it off

"Mom threatened to sue Coach Sylvester for harassment of students if she let Quinn and Santana be captain again. She has video proof of her throwing a kid down the stairs and all" Rachel looked at her brother noting how awful his Mohawk looked under the L.E.D lights

"R-really" Rachel asked and Noah nodded

"So you're a huge hypocrite" Noah said pointing a finger at her "And I plan on showing mom it" He dug into his jacket pocket and took out his Iphone "Wacth" He said shoving it under her nose

Rachel timidly took the black Iphone in her hand and watched the video play. It was her verbally insulting the nerdy kid from her English class. She cringed as she watched her insult the poor kid to tears

_"Dork" Rachel spat at him "I'm going to make you __**pay dearly **__for that". The kid was visibly shaking as he adjusted his round eyeglasses. Kids had scattered after Rachel called him out for bashing into her_

_"S-sorry" He said quaking in his boots. He held out his backpack towards her "T-take anything you want" Rachel snatched the backpack and unzipped the zipper _

_"Nah" Rachel said throwing it at him. The kid's hands were shaking so much he couldn't catch it "Oops, I hope your laptop didn't break" She said evilly. She turned around and the kid started sobbing _

Rachel quickly deleted the video and put the Iphone to sleep before handing it back to Noah. She hopped he didn't have an extra copy somewhere

"It didn't break" Rachel said "He used it in class today and you're a bystander to bullying which is just as bad"

"Ya but at least I have a valid reason to bully. You don't need to since Quinn and Santana will never be Captain" Noah said pocketing the Iphone "Good luck Rachel" He said before leaving her standing alone in the middle of the hallway

"Sue tricked me" Rachel muttered, "Unbelievable, I'm supposed to be the smart one in my family"

The bell rang and Rachel knew just where to go.


	30. Fights and Breadsticks

**OMG! I can't believe this is my 30th chapter! Thank you all so much for the reviews and the support I got from some fellow writers. Keep it coming :)**

"You can't quit" Sue spat in Rachel's face as the two conversed in her office. Her office looked colder and harsher then before. The lights were off and it was raining so it casted a dim lighting on the small office. For some reason there was a Skelton in the corner with a Cheerio's outfit on that looked childish to Rachel a few hours ago but now that her brain was in overdrive she thought that it looked very familiar to Lindsey Caroline, the old head Cheerio that used to date Noah sophomore year.

"Yes I can, I have all the rights to and by the way now that I'm getting all this off my chest I would rather be a singer on Broadway then a cheerleader anyway. I only joined because McKinley doesn't have a gymnastic team and I joined for fun not to be mean or cruel or make people soil themselves in fear" Sue gaped at her and Rachel looked up at the skeleton avoiding Sue's eyes. What ever happened to Lindsey anyways?

"I talked to Principle Figgins earlier and he agreed that if I got a teacher or a responsible senior to watch us and raise money for transportation to events then we could have a gymnastic team. Since we didn't make the club at the beginning of the year he said we'd have to survive until next year without school transportation, don't ask me why it's his idea"

"Unbelievable" Sue muttered. Rachel nodded eagerly

"I know he is being so inconsiderate" Sue rolled her eyes and slammed her hands down on her desk making Rachel jump a little, her high ponytail swinging behind her. Rachel reached up to tighten it and then smiled at Sue genuinely

"I do apologize Coach Sylvester" Rachel apologized then she bit her lip and smoothed down the skirt of her uniform "Can I return this after school? I kind of want to use the last of my power to get Chee-I mean people to join" Rachel said almost revealing her plan. As much as she hated Coach Sylvester the Cheerio's were genuinely nice to her and she planned on helping them perfect tricks and lifts in her gymnastic club without Sue yelling insults at them when they fail to grasp it

Sue looked over the rims of her glasses "What?"

"Nothing" Rachel said twirling the ends of her hair around her finger. Sue took off her glasses and placed them on her desk with the lenses facing Rachel. Rachel looked through the glass and up at Sue

"Wow, your head is huge" Rachel said picking up the glasses and placing them in front of her face. Sue grabbed the glasses back and glared at Rachel

"Are you trying to be funny?" She asked

"Just trying to lighten the mood," Rachel replied running her tongue over her teeth. "Ew" Rachel said picking some lettuce out of her teeth "Has this been there since lunch?" Rachel asked running her tongue over her teeth again.

"What's the name of your idiotic gymnastic team?" Sue asked as Rachel looked at her window to see her reflection. Rachel smiled wide and ran her finger over her teeth "This isn't the dentist Mrs. Foker" Rachel turned to look at Sue "What will this teams name be?"

"I'm thinking the McKinley worms or snakes since they both are pretty flexible" Rachel said

"It should be called the McKinley Losers. You'll never win a match. All the best gymnasts are on **my **Cheerio squad" Sue told her and Rachel leaned forward

"Boys can be flexible too and the gymnastic team is co-ed" Rachel told her "I counted two boys on your squad I'm sure you turned down a lot more. I'll find them and let them join"

"I turned them down because they were weak," Sue said with a wave of her hand as if she was shooing away the boys that tried out

Rachel shrugged her shoulders "Okay well as long as they can do at least a backwards somersault then they can join" Sue snorted, "They just have to practice"

"We'll see" Sue said "But until then your still my captain"

"Yes I am" Rachel said and Sue looked at her in surprise "Until the end of school. You can always get Quinn and Santana reinstated" Rachel said innocently. Sue nodded trying to hide her fear

"Uh yes I can but-"

"That's great because if the team found out that your head captain quit then wouldn't they wonder" Rachel said "I mean you kicked out Quinn and Santana and the roped me into being head captain and now I'm quitting. That seams suspicious going through 3 head captains in what?" Rachel looked at the clock "Oh I got to go" She said gathering her stuff "Good luck with getting a new captain" Rachel said as she closed the door behind her. Sue sat dumbfounded at her desk

"What the hell was that all about?" She asked no one in particular

OoOOOooooOoo

"So how about the weather? Pretty hot for September, almost October" Shelby said as she picked at the salad on her plate. Russel and Quinn were joining the Corcoran's at BreadstiXs for dinner. Quinn and Santana were glaring at Rachel while Noah had on a satisfied smile. Rachel had in fact quit the Cheerio's (But not before getting a bunch of Cheerio's to join the gymnastic team) and Sue was now searching for a captain

"This is fun," She said and Russel nodded sipping some of his water

"Here's some complementary breadsticks ma'am" A waiter said placing a plate of breadsticks in front of Shelby. Shelby picked up one and almost placed it in her mouth when she gasped

"What?" Rachel asked and everyone looked at Shelby while Russell smiled. On the breadstick was a simple gold band with a small diamond on it. The diamond was small but glimmered under the lights in the restaurant

"I-is this-Russel-Oh my" Russel took the ring off the breadstick and bent down on one knee. Rachel got teary eyed while Quinn, Santana and Noah exchanged frantic looks behind her back

"Shelby would you make me the happiest man alive and be my wife?" The restaurant was silent as Russel spoke. Shelby let out a watery laugh and threw her arms around Russel's neck

"Yes, a million times yes" Rachel clapped the loudest out of everyone in the restaurant while Quinn, Santana and Noah clapped slowly and quietly

"So that means" Noah started slowly "That we're...step-siblings"

"Yes" Santana said sipping her soda through a straw. When she put the drink down she looked at Quinn "But I still despise you"

"Wouldn't have it any other way sis" Quinn said taking a big bite of a breadstick on her plate. Santana glared at her as she chomped

OOOoOOooOOOo

"Good job Kurt just go a little faster when doing the back handspring," Rachel yelled from the sidelines. Kurt smiled at her and ran back to the end of the mat. Rachel had coordinated her gymnastic practices to be on everyday when New Direction's wasn't practicing. This way Mercedes and Kurt could join. Mercedes was currently on the balance beam doing front walkovers with Mindy from Cheerio's. Even though they all knew she quit Cheerio's and wasn't captaining anymore they joined anyways, even with the threat of facing the wrath of Sue Sylvester. Rachel told them that since they all joined (Minus Quinn and Santana) she couldn't kick everyone off

"Rachel how's this?" Brittany asked before doing a round off, back handspring entry with a one and a half twisting layout on the vault. Rachel clapped for her, holding her clipboard under her right arm

"Amazing Brittany" Rachel complimented her sister's best friend. Rachel didn't know if Santana knew that Brittany joined her gymnastics team but was sure she'd find out at dinner if she did

"Hey how's Cassa de chaos going?" Mercedes asked her as she walked up to the bleachers where Rachel was sitting and took a long sip of her water. Rachel handed her a towel which she gratefully too and started patting down her forehead

"Great" Rachel muttered sarcastically "We're buying a new house but for now Quinn will take the guest room in our house and Russel will-" Rachel shuddered "Sleep with my mom" Mercedes joined her in shuddering

"That's just a really weird picture" Mercedes said and Rachel nodded "I mean their like in their late forties right? I mean if their sharing a bed what else could they be doi-" Rachel grabbed another towel from beside her, twisted it and smacked Mercedes on her butt with it making her yelp

"Shut up" Rachel said blushing "I have to survive dinner with him tonight and I would like to be able to look my future step-father in the eye" Mercedes laughed and then dropped her towel next to her water and walked back to Mindy

Rachel smiled as she surveyed the gym. Popular Cheerio's were merging with glee club members. Swim team girls (the 2nd most popular club) were merging with amazingly flexible math 'geeks'. It was amazing Rachel thought. The first rule she implemented was no social status matters. If someone didn't want to work with someone else solely based on their social standing then Rachel said she would hesitate to kick them out

Rachel's cell rang and she glanced at the caller ID

"Hey Ti what's up? What? It's not them most of them are here with me...Ya except for brat one and two...Santana and Quinn T, you came up with the nickname...Why do you want to know where the Cheerio's are anyways...WHAT!" Rachel's cry caught the attention of everyone in the room "No way!" Rachel grabbed her backpack and jacket and placed her clipboard in the closest persons hands "Is it bad?" She asked as she grabbed Mercedes and Kurt's hand, holding her cell phone with her ear and shoulder "Oo, that's bad" Rachel didn't care that the Cheerio' were following her all she wanted to do was get to the choir room "Ok, I'm on my way T, don't fret" She let go of Kurt's hand to hung up and stomped her way to the choir room


	31. Sue and Apologies

**A/N: I'm sick so I finished this today. I hope you enjoy this and if things don't make sense blame it on my fever. **

"Tina!" Was the first thing Rachel cried out when she entered the choir room. She raced to Tina's side and hugged the little Asian tightly. Then she realized Tina wasn't hugging her back. Rachel let go of her and took a step back to see her mascara running "Tina?" Rachel asked, "Are you okay?"

"She is but our choir room isn't" Artie said and Rachel turned around to see what he meant and gasped. All over the musical instruments was silly string and the tuba was stuffed with condoms, some full of a yellow liquid that looked like pee. The piano looked wet and the white board was smashed. Some one took a hammer and struck the white board right in the middle. The rest of the room was covered in toilet paper, hanging from the ceiling and the seats on the risers were covered in graffiti. The floor was painted with stripes of red and blue paint and the cupboards around the room were also hit with a hammer so there was a big hole in the middle of them all

"Oh my" Kurt exclaimed running his hand over the piano. Rachel walked into the middle of the room, shell-shocked

"Rachel, it'll be okay," Mindy said in a comforting voice but Rachel tuned her out. She wasn't Rachel, 15-year-old freshman anymore. She was Rachel, 5-years-old kindergartener at home when someone threw a rock through her dad's window when she was living with them that weekend

**FLASHBACK:**

**2003:**

_"Let's watch finding nemo" Rachel said excitedly. She was obsessed with the new movie that had just come out. Her dads liked it because Ellen Degeneres, an out and proud lesbian, was in it but 7-year-old Santana and 8-year-old Noah didn't like it. _

_"NO!" Santana protested, grabbing the disk out of Rachel's tiny hands. Rachel leaned into Hiram's body as she sat on the floor next to him. LeRoy grabbed the disk out of Santana's hands_

_"Santana we don't grab" LeRoy said as if he was talking to a little kid. Just as Hiram was about to add something a crash came from the kitchen making everyone freeze "Stay low" LeRoy whispered "Noah grab that phone incase it's a robber" Noah obediently grabbed the wireless phone from the small table next to his chair _

_"The guys at school will __never __believe I actually witnessed a robbery," He whispered excitedly. Hiram and LeRoy tiptoed out of the room while Santana, Rachel and now Noah lay down on the floor _

_Rachel didn't like sitting still very long as a child and she got antsy after a couple of minutes. She looked to her right and saw Noah and Santana whisper arguing and they didn't notice her get up _

_Rachel creped into the kitchen but stopped short when she saw the scene in front of her. LeRoy was holding a rock in his hands as he sat on the floor surrounded by broken glass. Rachel was confused, her father never cried and what was with the rock? She looked around and felt the urge to just hug her father tightly _

_She found out later that someone had thrown a rock through the window with the word FAG spray painted on it. She'd never forget how she felt when she waked into the kitchen _

**END OF FLASHBACK:**

"Rachel!" Rachel was brought out of her flashback by Kurt's anxious voice. Rachel looked down and realized she had fallen to the floor and her cheeks were wet with salty tears. She wiped them away and stood u, warding off Mercedes advances to help her

"I'm okay," She said wiping tears off her face but they kept on falling "H-honest" She choked

"Aw, what do we have here?" Rachel whirled around and saw Sue standing at the doorway. Her feeling shifted from sadness to pure anger and she stormed up to the cheerleading coach

"You...you monster" She said wagging a finger in the coach's face. "How could you do this? It'll cost us so much money to repair all the instruments" Sue shrugged

"It wasn't me Berry"

"Corcoran" Rachel practically spat

"Berry, Corcoran, your both losers" Sue said before walking past Rachel and examining the room. Rachel turned around, astonished at the coach's rudeness

"You can't talk to me like that," Rachel said following the coach as she walked around the room looking at all the destroyed items with a honest smile. It made Rachel's insides twist when she looked at the smile as if she was proud of the destruction

"Ya" Sue laughed "Says who?" She then stood in front of the only instrument that was left unharmed. The harp

"Rachel, step back" Kurt warned her. She ignored him

"I do" Rachel argued standing beside the coach. Sue smirked and traced her finger along the top of the harp "What are you doing?" Rachel asked her

"This" Sue snapped her fingers and Becky came running into the room from god knows where and handed Sue a pair of scissors. She felt the strings of the harp with her index and thumb

"What's th-" Before Rachel could finish Sue had cut 5 strings on the harp "Yo-your defecting school property" Sue cut more strings "STOP!" Another string was cut and Rachel was almost having a heart attack "YOU CAN'T DO THIS!" Sue cut 4 more strings and Rachel was close to tears. She reached for the scissors but Sue quickly pointed them at her hair

"One more step and I'll cut your hair" Rachel's hands immediately went to her brown locks.

"No, one more string is cut and I quit" Sue turned around and looked at Mindy who was standing behind her with her arms crossed

"Me too!" Cindy exclaimed walking over to Mindy and linking arms with her. Rachel put her hand to her heart and smiled gratefully at them as more and more cheerio's linked arms

"Ya and I'll tell the principle what you did. There's more then 10 witnesses here, he'll believe us," Tina said and Sue placed the scissors back in Becky's hand. She kicked the harp over and stormed out of the room

"Do you have a death wish?" was Becky's departing words. Rachel looked up at the cheerio's, her eyes watery

"You guys" She said and the girls, Mike and Kurt surrounded Rachel in a group hug.

OOOoOOooOOOo

"**Quinn, can I talk to you after dinner? Meet me in the library if you want to. I'll be there at 7:30-9:30 doing homework and I really want to talk things through with you**" Rachel read and re-read those words on the note she was holding in her shaking hands. Russel and Quinn were coming over for dinner and to discuss housing arrangements. They had already moved some items over to the Corcoran household like some furniture and clothing. Rachel knew Quinn would be unpacking her things now since some delivery guys just dropped off a book shelf and Quinn had at least two boxes **full **to the brim with her books.

Rachel crossed the hallway to the closest door to the stairs She knocked on the door twice and then slid the note under the white door. She heard music quiet down from inside and then feet padding to the door. Rachel ducked behind a potted plant as Quinn opened the door

She picked up the note and slowly unfolded it. Her expression was neutral as she read it and then she walked back inside and closed the door. Rachel took it as a good thing that the blonde didn't slam her door close like she'd been doing since two days ago when she moved in

Since then Rachel and the others had somewhat fixed up the choir room. The tuba was the hardest to clean out but somehow they all still worked. The condoms were in fact filled with urine and Rachel made the guys clean it out

"RACHEL, QUINN, SANTANA, NOAH! DINNER!" Shelby called and Rachel rushed downstairs in order to avoid an awkward interaction with hr siblings. Ever since the choir room got vandalized Quinn hadn't said anything snarky to her. In fact she'd been quiet whenever she was around

"Move midget" Noah said and Rachel quickly sidestepped on the stairs to let the football player pass by. Quinn silently walked right behind him but nodded at Rachel as she passed which Rachel took as a thank you

**9:23: Library **

Rachel checked her favorite gold watch as she finished the last question in her math homework. She sat in the library with a dim light above her waiting for Quinn. The library was a medium sized room with bookshelves surrounding her. It used to be a playroom but when the Corcoran's got older it got converted into a library, a great place to do homework. Or escape from sibling's stares. Hiram and LeRoy had a lot of doubles of books, which Shelby kept on their own shelf. It was Rachel's favorite section. LeRoy owns a bookstore so he always orders her the most popular book before other people can buy it

"Hey" a timid voice caught Rachel's attention and Rachel looked up to see Quinn's face shadowed with dim lighting. She had changed out of her Cheerio uniform that she wore at dinner and into grey baggy sweats and a purple tank top. Her cross necklace hung from her neck

"Hi, I was starting to think you wouldn't come" Rachel told her sitting back down in her chair. Quinn walked into the room and shivered a little. It was cold in the library since it was in the basement and there weren't any windows for sunlight to come through

"Ya, I wasn't going to but I figured if our parents are going to get married we may as well not be at each others throats every second," Quinn said. She sat in front of Rachel in a plush chair "I hear they want to drive us to Toronto for a group honeymoon. I'd rather not make the ride miserable" Rachel thought it was something else on top of that but didn't push it

"Cool well where should I start?" Rachel asked. Quinn looked down at the table

"I'm sorry for what Sue and the football players did to your choir room," She whispered. A fly buzzed above her head carelessly, not caring about the heavy meaning to those words.

"I'm sorry for slushying you. Honestly, I was aiming for Noah" Quinn giggle snorted and wiped her nose with her hand

"Noah" She chuckled. Rachel could see, even in the dim lighting, that her eyes were watery.

"Quinn" Rachel took Quinn's hands in hers "I want things to go back to the way they were before all this madness started"

"Back to when I first met you?" Quinn asked faking confusion "I called you RuPaul"

"Not that far back" Rachel said smacking Quinn on her arm. The blonde threw her head back as she laughed, "You know what I mean"

"Ya and I'd like that" Quinn smiled "But" Her smile wavered a bit "Will you ever forgive your blood siblings?" Rachel sighed

"Maybe, I don't know. They really hurt me Quinn" Quinn nodded and patted Rachel's hands, which were still connected to hers

"I know and I also know you'll forgive them when you're ready" Rachel nodded not wanting to fight now. She didn't know if she'd ever be ready to forgive them and shouldn't they apologize first since they ignited the flame that made her fight back? Rachel thought

"So how's the gymnastic team going?" Quinn asked and Rachel smiled. This was a topic she could talk about

"Fantastic, the girls and Kurt are amazing" Rachel gushed. "Kurt is so flexible you have no idea. Their all amazing though"

"Ya? Think there's room for one more" Rachel froze mid sentence and looked at the blonde. Rachel threw herself over the table and hugged Quinn tightly

"You're amazing you know that" Rachel squealed. Quinn pushed back in her chair making Rachel fall into her lap. Quinn spun around once with Rachel still in her lap. Her arm was wrapped around the girl's stomach to keep her from flying off

"I've heard that once or twice" Quinn smiled once she finished spinning "So I'm taking this as a yes" Rachel eagerly nodded her head

"I'd be a fool not to" Rachel said happily. Finally, things were going her way


	32. Movie's and I hate you's

"Which movie should we watch?" Shelby asked holding an array of DVD's in her hand. Quinn was perched on the armrest of the sofa with Rachel beside her and Noah and Santana as far away from her as they could with out their mom considering it rude. Shelby and Russel stood in front of the flat screen TV

"Finding Nemo" Quinn and Rachel said at the same time while Santana and Noah shouted "Jurassic Park"

"No" Rachel protested glaring at her siblings "You know I get nightmares when we watch that"

"Baby" Santana mumbled crossing her legs and resting her head on her hands. Shelby raised an eyebrow

"Would you mind repeating that Santana?" She challenged and Santana slumped back into the plush sofa. "Thought so. How about we compromise with a thrilling family drama"

"It isn't thrilling if it's rated G mom" Noah whined and Quinn side glanced at Rachel who looked like she wanted the sofa to swallow her up whole

"So sorry I put you through this" Quinn whispered to the freshman. Rachel cocked her head at Quinn before moving a little closer to her. Quinn put her arm around Rachel's neck when Santana flicked her

"Going soft Q?" She whispered as Noah and the adults fought. Quinn glared at her, her eyeliner making her eyes look even scarier as she lowered her eyes at the junior.

"I'll settle this" Russel said grabbing a DVD from Shelby's hand "Zoom: Academy for superhero's. It's perfect, its family friendly and its action packed" This brought Santana out of her glaring match with Quinn

"That's a horrible movie" She whined. Before Shelby could reply the home phone rang and Rachel, being the closest to the phone, grabbed it

"Hello" She answered well aware everyone was looking at her "Kurt? Ya why? NO!" Rachel jumped to her feet "Okay don't go anywhere I'll be right there" Rachel dropped the phone and dashed to the door and as she slipped on her shoes she yelled at her mom "Mom I need you to drive me to Kurt's right away"

"Why?" Shelby yelled back walking towards her daughter. Rachel popped back into the room, her shoes on and jacket in hand

"Someone's vandalized his house pretty bad and it's only him and Finn at home" Puck's face paled

"H-how bad?" He asked and Rachel looked at him

"Broken windows, lawn furniture on the roof, spray paint, silly string, toilet paper all over the place" Rachel listed "Why?"

"Damn it" Puck muttered so only Santana could hear "I was only joking about it" Santana looked at her brother "I really was" He whispered. Quinn stood up and moved next to Rachel

"Can I come to help?" Quinn asked and Russel looked at Shelby.

"I don't know" Shelby replied "Kurt might not want many people to see him in the state he'll be in" Quinn nodded and sat back down on the couch

"Thanks anyways Quinn" Rachel said as she zipped up her jacket.

HUDMEL HOUSE:

"Oh my gosh KURT!" Rachel jumped out of the car before Shelby could park and ran to her best friend who was crying on the porch of his house. Finn was setting up a ladder by the garage, which was spray-painted in bright orange paint. Broken glass was splattered all over the lawn and toilet paper hung over trees. Silly string was covering the porch and the living room window had a rock shaped gap in it. Kurt was sitting on the steps of the porch, his head in between his legs. Eggs splattered the ground around him

"Shelby would you mind holding the ladder as I bring down our lawn furniture" Finn asked and Shelby handed Rachel her purse.

"Wait" Rachel called as Finn placed his foot on the first rung of the ladder "Shouldn't we call the police?" She asked already fishing out Shelby's phone

"Rachel" Kurt said in a horse voice. He looked up at his friend, his face wet from tears "This is Lima, Ohio. They won't do anything about this. I'm gay, ok so they think I deserve this" Rachel sat down next to Kurt and wrapped her arms around him. He leaned into her touch

"No you don't Kurt" She said into his ear "No you don't"

"I just can't believe they did all this" Finn said as he climbed up the ladder "I mean I thought since we lived together they wouldn't do this" Kurt sniffled

"Just goes to show you how cruel people can be," Shelby said as the wind nipped at her face. It was a colder September night and Rachel had to run inside and grab jackets for all of them, as it grew colder.

Just as Finn was bringing down the last of the lawn furniture did a headlight shine upon them

"Hey, it's getting late want some help" The driver yelled. Rachel and Kurt ran to the passenger side and yanked open the door

"Thanks for coming 'Cedes" Kurt said as Mercedes enveloped him into a hug. Mercedes brother climbed out of the car and patted Finn on the back

"Where are your cleaning supplies? I can help clean up the silly string and eggs," He asked and Finn walked into the house with him to get some supplies. Mercedes and Rachel guided Kurt, who had started crying again, back onto the porch as Shelby took a rag and cleaned off the lawn furniture

"Boo, it'll all be okay" Mercedes comforted him.

"This is the 3rd time this has happened" Kurt gasped, "I'm so sick of it," He cried kicking a stone in front of him. "My dad wanted me to go to Dalton Academy where he went as a kid," Kurt told Mercedes and Rachel in a whisper "There's a no bullying tolerance policy there, its enforced. However Carol and Finn convinced him they could protect me from the bullies" A tear slid down his face "T-they promised" Rachel and Mercedes hugged Kurt again "They promised" He whispered

"It'll be fine Kurt" Rachel started but Kurt held up his hand

"For you maybe. You have spunk, you're not afraid of anyone, not even Coach Sylvester. My brother had to threaten people to not bully me and it still happened while you were left all alone" He sobbed

**10:20:**

A knock at her door made Rachel look up from her science book. Even though she begged and pleaded Kurt and Finn had ended up staying at Mercedes house until tomorrow morning when Burt and Carol got home.

"Who is it?" Rachel called.

"Puck" Came the short reply. Rachel cautiously picked up her science textbook and creped to the door

"I'm armed so don't bother attacking me" She warned. Noah snorted on the other side

"Just open the door midget" He replied

"Oh ya, **that **make me totally want to open the door to you" She replied but let her hand hover over the doorknob. This was the first time Noah was opening up to her since he called her a freak at breakfast a couple days ago.

Rachel swung open the door and held her textbook in front of her face. Noah snorted and pushed past her, entering her room. He sat down on her swivel chair and she slammed the door shut

"Thanks for asking me if you could enter" She snapped and Noah shrugged. He picked up a pencil from her desk and twirled it with his fingers. "What do you want?" She asked

"Is Kurt alright?" He asked in an almost not there voice. Rachel was surprised by the question and moved closer to her brother

"Why do you care?" She asked him and again he shrugged

"I don't" He replied spinning the pencil around his finger again. He dropped it on the floor and grabbed a new pencil

"Ugh" Rachel stormed over to him and picked up the pencil "He wants to transfer" She told him as she placed the pencil back onto the table.

"Is he?" Puck asked and Rachel stood up and looked her brother in the eye

"If jerks like you don't lay off of him darn right he will" Rachel snapped and Noah noticeably winced "I love how you care when Kurt gets hurt but not me"

"I was just joking to them I didn't actually expect them to follow through" Puck argued and Rachel glared at him

"So this is all your fault" She accused and Puck realized what he said

"Ah" Rachel grabs the back of her swivel chair and pushes it towards the door. She stopped yanked open the door and tilts the chair. Noah was taken by surprise so he couldn't stop her and he fell to the floor

"In case it wasn't clear" Rachel said in a dark calm voice "I HATE YOU" She yelled before slamming her door closed

"Got it" Puck called back with a smile but inside he was hurting


	33. Transfer and nice Santana?

**2 weeks later: Monday**

Santana was texting Brittany on her cell phone when she passed her little sisters room and she heard crying. It was quiet bawling at first but it seamed Rachel was with someone else who was trying (and failing) to soothe her. Santana hand hovered over the door handle but she didn't move to open the door. She listened to the gasps of talking through the crying

"I-**crying-**can't b-b-believe h-h-h-h**- crying-**transferred" Rachel cried out loudly and Santana snapped her hand back. Kurt transferred?

"Rachy" This was Mercedes Santana noted. The black girls voice could barley be heard over Rachel's cries "I know this is hard but Kurt would want us to be strong" Santana put her phone to sleep and leaned closer to the door

"I-I-I just don't understand it" Rachel cried and Santana could imagine her bawling all over Mercedes, Kleenex surrounding her small bed. "Wh-why would someone do this to him?"

"I don't know Rachel. I honestly don't know" Santana racked her brain for the recent bulling phenomenon but couldn't remember anything to do with Kurt.

"W-why would someone threaten to k-k-kill him" Santana gasped and took a step back "H-he's only a freshman, he's n-no threat is h-h-h-he?"

Santana stumbled over her password, miss spelling it twice and quickly jotted off a text to Brittany and then pocketed her phone again. She raised her hand to the door and knocked twice

"W-who is it?" Rachel's voice shook. Santana sighed and replied

"Santana" She replied and a thump hit the door making her jump a little

"Go away" Rachel cried and then the bawling continued. Santana turned the doorknob only to find that it was locked. She resisted the urge to kick the door

"Rachel let me in. I promise to be nice...ish" Santana said and when she didn't get a response she tried again "That was a joke"

"I don't think she's in the mood for jokes Santana" Santana turned away from the door and looked at Quinn. She had changed out of her Cheerio uniform and into grey sweats with the pocket hanging out the side and a purple tee shirt.

"Buzz off Quinn" Santana said with a wave of her hand. Quinn pursed her lips and stepped closer, her hands on her hips. That was the look she used to frighten the other cheerio's but right now Santana sensed that she didn't really mean _the look. _By the sadness in her eyes and the fact that she hadn't verbally harassed her means something was up

"And if I don't?" Quinn threatened putting one manicured toe in front of the other and stepping forward. Santana sighed not in the mood for this  
"Step away from the door Santana" Quinn said seriously like a mad man with a gun. Santana snorted and didn't move

"No" She said stubbornly. She reached into her hair and took out a bobby pin "She's my sister too and I may not like her but she's hurting right now" Quinn froze and a smile played on her lips. She threw her arms around Santana catching the girl by surprise

"I'm so glad you changed your ways" Quinn said happily. Santana held her hands up

"Now don't think I'm getting weak Fabray. I just don't want mom to think **I **made her cry" Quinn nodded her head understandingly

"Ya, right" She said sarcastically. Quinn grabbed the bobby pin and quickly juggled the lock "C'mon" She said with a wave of a hand and she flung open the door only to be assaulted by pillows

"GET OUT SANTANA" Rachel yelled as she and Quinn screeched as pillows hit them. Mercedes looked amused from her spot at the head of the bed.

"Rachel" Quinn said putting her hands out in front of her as pillow kept getting thrown. Santana ducked behind her wardrobe to avoid getting hit "Santana turned over a new leaf" She explained and she dragged Santana into view. Rachel crossed her arms along with Mercedes

"Ya right. She picked the time I was most vulnerable to do so too huh?" She said and Quinn looked at Santana with thought running through her mind. _Rachel's right _Quinn thought _why now?_

Santana just shrugged and sat down in Rachel's office chair. A pillow smacked her in the face and she stood up

"Get out" Rachel said in a calm voice, which only made it sound like she holding back a rage of anger. That was the point basically since it made Santana edge closer to the door. Quinn sighed and turned the door knob

"Hope all goes well with Kurt" She said and Rachel's jaw dropped "Ya, we listened a little. Sorry about that but we wanted to make sure our little sis was okay" Rachel huffed

"I'm sure **she **did" Rachel nudged her head towards Santana "Don't look at me as ifI'm the bad guy. You were horrible to me and now I'm back on my feet and you suddenly want peace" Quinn realized that it was a bit shifty for Santana to suddenly, without reason want peace she just thought it was out of the goodness in her heart "Now leave" She said and Santana didn't hesitate to get the heck out of there

"Rude huh?" Santana said once Quinn closed the door. Quinn shrugged and walked down the hall to her room. Santana followed her

"She has reason too Santana" Quinn said not wanting to continue the conversation. Santana grabbed her shoulder and twisted her around

"Can't you see how the tables have turned Quinn? She's overplaying the innocent victim and we can't let her do that" Quinn shoved Santana backwards and gasped

"**You" **Quinn pointed a finger at Santana "You-you-you did all that knowing she's react that way and then try to spin it around so you were the victim" Santana leaned against the wall and didn't make any movement "Ya, I'm so right" Quinn stomped all the way back to her room

"Drama queen" Santana said under her breath as the senior slammed her door shut

OOOoOOooOOOo

_Hey guys, I know I haven't updated in a bit, sorry about that. I am working on another story but once all my ideas are done I'll constantly update Dalton, Come Out, and Siblings. _

_Here's a little bit of my new story: It's not the beginning it's a snapshot of the beginning. Here's the plot so far: Noah, Quinn, Rachel and Santana are still siblings (but not __that __mean to each other) and Shelby was handed down her mothers resort in her will. So it takes place at the resort where Quinn and Tina become friends and there's a lot of Brittana and Noah and Rachel are just there to cause conflict (wether they know it or not)_

_Here we go: _

"What was that?" Quinn asked. Santana shrugged her shoulders and made her way down the beach towards their dorms "Don't shrug me off" Quinn said keeping pace with her sister "You never get tongue tied like ever" Santana just kept on walking "Even when your cover as a 2nd year university was blown in front of the entire resort you didn't even stutter" Santana whirled around to face her sister

"It's different this time," She stated and Quinn crossed her arms

"Different how?" She pushed. Santana stomped her foot on the sand like a 5 year old about to throw a tantrum

"It just is" Quinn snorted making Santana glare at her. Quinn reached in her beach bag and pulled out her sunglasses as the suns rays seamed to grow stronger.

"That's mature, stomping your feet" Quinn said "Just tell me why you got all spacey around Brittany and tongue tied when you don't around other boys? Tell me" Quinn said poking Santana in the stomach, "Tell your little sis why you go all numb around Brittany"

"I actually like her that's why" Santana admitted before covering her mouth with her hand and taking off towards her room and this time Quinn didn't follow her


	34. Popular and Wedding Rehearsals

**A/N: So sorry about the long wait for a new update. **

"NO! ABSOLUTLY NO WAY!" Rachel's shouts greeted Quinn as she walked in with a fiery brunet trailing behind her. Quinn sighed and tugged Santana fully into the small gym and shut the door behind her

"Rach come on" Quinn walked up to Rachel after giving Santana a meaningful glare meaning _don't move a muscle. _Rachel crossed her arms. She was wearing a pink sweatshirt with a red whistle hanging from her neck and short shorts. Her hair was tied up in a high ponytail much like the signature hairstyle of the Cheerio's

"No!" Rachel repeated, "She'll just squeal to Sue and then all the Cheerio's will get in trouble" The Cheerio's all glared at Santana at the mention of this but Santana didn't look ashamed. She kept her head up high as she sauntered past them and marched up to Rachel. Mercedes moved in closer to her, Kurt would've too except today marked the first day of freshman year at Dalton Academy for Kurt.

"No I won't midget" Rachel glared at her

"Okay maybe insulting nicknames aren't the best right now" Quinn said. She put a hand on Santana's shoulder "You should let her in Rach"

"Give me one good reason why?" Rachel ordered. If she had it her way Santana and her wouldn't even go to the same school let alone the same club. This gymnastic club was a drama free zone

"To clear the air" Quinn said softly and Rachel took in a deep breath. If she didn't let Santana in then the tables would turn and she'd look like the bad guy. She had to do it

"Fine" Rachel said and Santana pumped her fist into the air "**BUT**-"

"Butt's are for kicking. Which is exactly what we'll do at gymnastic competitions," Santana said and girls gave her high fives. Rachel blew her whistle making everyone stop.

"**BUT **Santana I am in charge. You listen to me and-" Rachel started ranting

"What is this? A dictatorship?" Santana asked and Quinn shook her head looking ashamed. Mercedes was about to step in but Rachel held her hand up, stopping her

"You didn't mind when you were junior captain" She retorted and the girls let out a big _ooohhhh. _Santana held her hands up

"You win, coach" And for the first time in a month the two exchanged a genuine smile towards each other.

OoOOOooooOoo

Rachel closed her eyes tightly as she spotted Santana walking down the hallway with a grape slushy clutched in her hand. She was walking right towards her and Rachel wasn't sure how well their relationship was. After all it was just one smile and Santana didn't talk to her for the rest of practice. Rachel wasn't comfortable commenting on her poor landing when she did the vault even if she was the captain of the team

Rachel opened one eye to see Santana standing in front of her, a big smile on her face

"Just get it over with," Rachel said breathlessly. Santana cocked her head the side and reached her hand holding the slushy out towards her. Rachel tentatively grabbed the slushy as she held her book bag in front of her face just in case "T-thanks" Rachel said

'I know grape's your favorite since when I slushied you once you licked your face before going into the bathroom" Rachel was actually surprised her sister noticed that no matter how disturbing it may be

"Thanks" Rachel said politely. "Again" Santana nodded and wave goodbye as she ran down the hallway and tapped Quinn on the shoulder scaring her. Rachel smiled and turned around to lock her locker when it slammed shut making her jump and people's heads turn to the noise

Noah stood in front of his little sister glaring down at her. Rachel squirmed feeling smaller then ever.

"What did you do?" He asked her waving a newspaper in her face. Rachel grabbed the paper and opened it up to the front page with a smiling picture of her on the cover on a balance beam. Rachel remembered, Becky Jackson had taken that photo.

"What?" Rachel asked not really getting what he was made at

"Your more popular then the Cheerio's. Sue is murderous!" He smirked. "Look" Rachel scanned the paper. **What's hot? Gymnastics. What's not? Cheerio's**

Noah grabbed the paper and waved goodbye. Rachel quickly looked both ways before ducking into an empty classroom. Why must the universe torture her this way? Just when things with her and Santana are going so well it takes a turn for the worse!

Rachel ripped down a sign on the wall and crumpled it up. It was a notice for new Cheerio auditions. Turns out Sue could replace everyone if she wanted to. She would have a hard time trying though Rachel noted, she and Cheerio's would make sure of it. Rachel didn't want to be responsible for making the most popular girls in school... not as popular. They could hate her for so much already no need to push her luck

Her phone dinged and she wiped some tears she didn't realize had fallen from her face as she fished her phone out of her pocket. It was a text message from Kurt

**From: Kurt**

**Hey Rach so far so good here Dalton. No locker shoves or dumpster dives. It's pretty surreal. Hope everything is going well over the hell hole-I mean McKinley J. No I meant hellhole**

**Tell Mercy hi and punch your siblings in the face for me please. Miss you tons and I'll see on the weekend okay? We'll have a reunion sleepover ok. **

**Toodles**

**~Kurt**

Rachel sniffled as she finished reading the text

ooOOOooooOoo

Rachel climbed up the steps the synagogue with her skirt swaying from side to side. She was on her way to the rehearsal for the wedding, which she felt a lot better about then she did a week ago when she and Quinn were fighting. Noah and Santana walked slowly behind her, Noah was playing with his tie while Santana was fixing her dress to show more cleavage. Quinn was at Rachel's side in a yellow dress with a white cover up on her shoulder.

"I'm so excited" Rachel said giddily. The synagogue's doors opened and Russel urged them inside. They all filled into the Assembly Hall as he spoke, reading off a clipboard

"Okay so here's how it's going to go. Shelby's niece Sugar and my niece Marley will be the flower girls. Shelby's grandfather will walk her down the aisle and give her away. You three girls and your Aunt Emma will be her bridesmaids. Noah it's you, my three brothers and my grandfather as my groomsmen" He led them up the stairs to the Bema where Shelby was waiting in a white dress that wasn't her wedding dress. Shelby believed it was bad luck to see a bride's gown before her wedding day.

"There's only one thing I ask for you all to find for me" Shelby said after she hugged them all hello "Rachel I want you to find me something borrowed, Santana something new, Quinn something blue and Noah something old" Noah opened his mouth "And **no **Grandma Yetta doesn't count" he shut his mouth and Santana, Rachel and Quinn tittered

"When exactly can we start?" Quinn asked

"We'll start when everyone arrives" Russel told Quinn. Rachel was bouncing on her toes. She couldn't wait to see her extended family


	35. Wedding Rehearsal and Competition

Rachel wiggled excitedly in her seat on the side of the bima as she watched the hall's doors for any sight of her babbling cousins. Sugar was her cousin and was 8. She was what you would call someone who spoke her mind. Marley was Quinn's cousin who was 10. From what Quinn had told her about Marley she was a bookworm who loved singing almost as much as she did. When the door opened she gave a little squeal and jump and bolted for the door.

"RACHEL!" Sugar shouted, her pigtails bouncing with her as she jumped with excitement. "You should've been with us at the airport. Dad winked at another girl but he said he had something in his eye and mom got all mad and-" Mr. Motta put a hand on Sugar's shoulder and let out an awkward laugh. His wife glared at him as she placed her purse on a seat

"Sugar, I'm sure Rachel doesn't want to hear about that" He said and then hugged his sister, Shelby. Sugar bounced all the way up to the bima and hugged Santana then Noah and then she turned to Quinn and stopped

"Your not as pretty as I expected" She said bluntly and when Quinn's eyes grew wide she continued "Sorry aspergers" She said and Quinn looked at Rachel who had followed Sugar up the bima

"Sugar has self diagnosed aspergers," Rachel explained and Quinn nodded with an eye roll making Rachel smile. Her pearly white teeth showed that two years of braces really paid off. Santana frowned at the two girls and got up and moved one spot over so she was closer to Rachel. Noah just slouched over and texted his friend as Shelby was too distracted to notice.

Quinn suddenly jumped up and ran down the bima followed by Rachel who was confused. Santana crossed her ankles and leaned back

"They are exhausting," She said. It was silent except for the chatter at the back of the hall and Noah's texting. She wished she thought to bring her phone inside but it was sitting in her purse in Shelby's car.

"You want to join them don't you?" Noah said and Santana looked at him. His phone was sitting in his lap vibrating as he received a new text but he didn't look at it. He kept his smirking face staring straight at his sister

"No" She said angrily, crossing her arms. Noah jutted his chin behind his sister and she looked over her shoulder at Quinn and Rachel who were hugging a small girl who must've been Marley. She was wearing a pale pink dress with a white cardigan over her shoulders. Rachel's lavender skirt and white blouse matched nicely with Marley's dress. It was like they were all made for each other in a perfect family setting. It made Santana sick to her stomach. Noah smirked and shook his head at his sister

"Whatever little miss moody" Santana scoffed at the nick name "I'm just trying to figure out something that's old to get her. I don't want in on our latest family drama" Santana wasn't listening she was too busy staring at Quinn

"Do you think Rachel likes Quinn more then us?" She asked and Noah snorted

"Duh" He said and because Santana wasn't facing him he didn't see her frown

OoOOOooooOoo

The wedding rehearsal went well with little catastrophe. Sugar and Marley were perfect flower girls and Marley's little brother Ryder was a super cute ring bearer. Shelby's bride's maids consisting of her older sister Lea (who was the maid of honor), her best friend since elementary school and Quinn, Rachel and Santana. Russell had his older brother, Noah, and his two friends from college be his groomsmen. They lined everyone up in positions and have the bride and groom have their backs to the guests. They didn't bring in the Chupa for the rehearsal though. Rachel was sneakily texting Kurt and Mercedes while they rehearsed and she knew her siblings (Old or soon-to-be) were doing the same. They went through everything from the vows to the breaking of the glass. It was all very interesting to Rachel who always dreamed of her wedding and debated weather it would be odd if she took notes for future references.

Quinn nudged Rachel in the side as everyone made their way out of the synagogue at late afternoon for a dinner with everyone at the rehearsal. Quinn nodded her head towards Russell's car and they squeezed themselves in. They didn't care that they were stuck with Rachel's annoying cousin Rivkah or Quinn's obnoxious and acne covered cousin Peter. They were just glad that Santana and Noah got shuffled into their grandparent's car.

"So, how mad is Sue?" Rachel whispered to Quinn as the two sat in the back. There were two sole seats in the back, a bench in the middle and two seats up front. Quinn's played with the hem of her dress

"She wants to see you tomorrow morning in her office" She said and Rachel leaned back against the seat "But I don't think she's too mad" Rachel perked up a little "Like ya she's kinda pissed but I think she knows your destined to be better then a dork"

"Whatcha talking about?" Peter asked turning around in his seat. Quinn flicked him in the head

"Turn around" She ordered. Peter rolled his eyes but turned around "Cousins" She sighed just as Russell pulled into the restaurant parking lot

OoOOOooooOoo

On her way to the washroom a hiss made Rachel stop and turn to a corner table. The women hissed again and motioned for her to come closer. She had on black sunglasses and an orange tracksuit with a scarf over her head. Rachel looked behind her but no one was there, not even a waiter. Instead of coming closer she bolted for the bathroom claiming she was hallucinating

As she was coming out of the stall the women entered the washroom and locked the door. She took off her scarf and sunglasses to reveal herself

"S-Coach Sylvester" Rachel said taking note that the tracksuit should have told her who she was. "H-hi" Sue walked closer to Rachel who stood frozen in front of the sink.

"Corcoran" Sue said slowly "I don't know whether to be peeved that your gymnastic team is beating my Cheerio's or proud that I guided you that way"

"W-well we haven't even competed yet and you have. Trust me, after we compete you'll be back on top"

"DON'T TALK LIKE THAT" Sue shouted making Rachel's jump a little "This is why you wouldn't have made it as head captain of the Cheerio's, you have no faith in your team"

"No I do" Rachel said immediately. She had complete faith in her team; they were amazing even without Kurt. They were going to be doing a competition in a few days and she was certain they'd bring back a trophy

"Then your just scared of me? That won't do" Sue walked around Rachel as she spoke "You see **you **can't be fearful of anyone no mater who that person is. You have a brain Corcoran, did you know that? You're not the scarecrow or-"

"I'm sorry, did you just make a Wizard Of Oz reference?" Rachel interrupted

"I watch it with my sister some times" Sue snapped and Rachel bit back her giggles. "As I was saying, you can't let fear run your life you have to take hold of it and kick it in it's rear. I expect you to bring home a medal at the least Corcoran. The Cheerio's always need competition, if you want to call it that" And with that Sue swiftly left the restroom.


	36. Songs and Suffering

**A/N: SO SORRY FOR THE SLOW UPDATES! I was having what my school calls a 'hell week'. Über sorry people! However on a happy note: 36 CHAPTERS! AHHHHH!**

"Kiss me?" Rachel suggested as she put her socked feet into Quinn's lap. Quinn jotted it down on a notepad and bit her lip. Her pink lipstick getting onto her teeth a little

"Everything by Buble" Rachel nodded eagerly and Quinn wrote it down. Santana and Noah entered, the Cheerio stopped short but Noah pushed her forward to keep walking.

"It's out house still" He assured her and his glares never left Rachel and Quinn who were ignoring them and he sat across from them

"Not since they invaded it," She said pointing at Quinn and Rachel with her feet. The two girls ignored their (step) sisters jeering and continued discussing song names for the dinner/party after the vows.

"How about the thong song?" Santana said waggling her eyes. Noah snorted as he pulled out the footrest with a lever. It popped up and he placed his stinky feet on top of it

"Nah, Blame it on the boogie. MJ people, c'mon" Quinn snorted now although Rachel tried to non-verbally give her a warning with her eyes.

"This is why you should join New Directions," Quinn said and the room grew silent. It was like she had pushed a switch that just sucked any possible nice confrontations with Santana and Noah out the window. Rachel sighed and picked up the wedding binder that sat on the table next to the couch

"Let's go," She said and Quinn linked arms with her and walked out.

"Wait" Santana called and she ran towards them, stopping them from leaving. Noah jumped up and ran to push his sisters side

"If the dorks wanna leave, let 'em" He said and then recoiled as Santana jumped up and smacked him on the arm. "OW! This was your idea! Why are you smacking me?"

"I like making fun of RuPaul and Q too but enough is enough" Santana said "If they don't think of real songs then the wedding is gonna suck with old Yiddish tunes and stuff" Noah thought about that for a moment before stepping to the side "Thank you" Santana said stepping to the side as well "Sorry" She muttered under her breath and Quinn barley caught it, Rachel didn't at all

"Gee, thanks" Rachel said sarcastically and left. Quinn followed but she turned her head towards Santana and sent her an almost not there smile which made Santana's heart swell with joy. But she was still gonna make fun of Rachel's reindeer sweater tomorrow

ooOOOooooOoo

"I HAVE IT!" Noah yelled as the girls ate breakfast that morning. Shelby was showering and Russell left for work already. Quinn and Rachel were sitting centimeters apart while Santana quietly ate her cereal on the other end. Noah ran down the stairs with a frame in his hand and a picture inside of it. He waited until all eyes were on him before turning the picture to face the front

It was a collage of old pictures of Shelby. There was one on her wedding day and her bat mitzvah. There were also pictures of her with Noah, Santana and Rachel as a baby, the newest one when Rachel was 10. Rachel gasped and fingered the wooden frame

"Noah, it's lovely and mom will love it as a present" Rachel exclaimed, a smile stretching from cheek to cheek

"Present? This is something old" Rachel looked up at Noah and snorted.

"N-Noah" She stuttered while Quinn and Santana giggle snorted behind her. He placed the picture on the counter and crossed his arms.

"What's so darn funny?" He asked clearly annoyed. He was never good at hiding his emotions that's why he held the highest record of visits to the principle office (There was no detention in elementary/middle school) ever in Lincoln Elementary School history because he was always getting caught.

"The 'something old' is an item of clothing like a piece of fabric from her first wedding dress or bat mitzvah dress" Noah's eyes grew wide like saucers and his cheeks flushed red. Rachel felt bad for her brother; knowing too many time what it was like to be humiliated "B-but I'm sure mom will love it as a present" Noah nodded less eagerly though

"Ya just slap a bow on it and it'll be fine" Quinn assured him picking up on Rachel's idea. Noah looked over their heads and full on stared at Santana until she looked up from her Cheerio's. She put the spoon down and shrugged her shoulders

"I can gift wrap it if you want" She offered and Noah smiled.

"Thanks" He said before taking off back up the stairs. Rachel smiled; everything was going in her favor this week.

OoOOOooooOoo

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU CAN'T COMPETE?!" Rachel screamed at her gymnastic team, each holding an icepack or cane. They were all in brutal condition except for Mercedes who wasn't a Cheerio. Each one scattered on the bleachers trying to avoid looking at their murderous captain

"Sue put us through a vigorous practice. I'll be sore all week," Mindy said and she leaned on Paris (Another Junior). There were mumbled agreements and Rachel looked close to tears

"Where is Sue?" She asked and the mumbles grew silent

"Are you insane? Your just a freshman Corcoran, you have time to live!" Paris exclaimed and there were small titters scattered around the room. Rachel rolled her eyes

"Where is she?" She asked again but with more force and this time she got an answer.

"In her office" Santana told her and Quinn smacked her with the arm not currently held in a makeshift sling from the nurse "OW! What?"

"I want my sister to live through the wedding" Quinn said and Rachel hid her beaming smile behind her clipboard. Quinn and her had decided to drop the 'step' thing weeks ago, which for some reason was the same week Santana spent all her allowance on slushies.

"Mercedes, follow me" Rachel snapped and Quinn groaned in pain as she stood up. However she was too slow and Rachel and Mercedes were already out of the gym

"I feel bad, like I just sent a gazelle in the path of a lion" Brittany said and for once she actually made sense.

**Input is welcome! **


End file.
